maldades y secretos
by VeroUchiha
Summary: Yoh se enterara de lo q Anna y HAo son! se desatara una pelea entre el shaman de fuego y Yoh! quien saldra vencedor? q pasara ahora? entrense en este capi... CAPI 7 UP!
1. te tengo una sorpresa

Buenop este es el primer fic q hago espero les guste y me dejen reviews plis, los personajes son HAo, ANNA y YOh y es un HAOxANNAxYOH, en especial HAOxANNA, espero les guste y me den sus opiniones

Antes de empezar quiero dejar unas cositas claras

cuando los personajes hablan aparece asi, por ejemplo si habla hao: (Hao): sueltame

cuando los personajes pienasn aparece asi: _será que en verdad me amara?_

cuando los personajes hacen alguna accion aparece asi **(se dirigio al cuarto de ANNA)**

ok eso era todo ahora si empezemso con el fic!

**CAPÍTULO 1: te tengo una sorpresa…**

Anna e Yoh llevaban 1 años de casados (tenían entre 18 y 19 años) en su casa también vivía Hao que por alguna extraña razón Anna había dejado que se quedara a vivir con ellos y no lo trataba malísimo como normalmente trata a Yoh (n/a: luego entenderán porque es que se porta tan bien con Hao jejeje n.n)

Yoh como cosa rara no entendía porque Anna nunca lo besaba y nunca hacían el amor (ni siquiera en su noche de bodas) y lo peor es que Anna ni siquiera dormía en el cuarto de Yoh por muy esposos que fueran, y tampoco entendía porque se portaba tan bien con Hao y con el tan pero tan mal y lo ponía a hacer tantos entrenamientos (jejeje que tonto es Yoh que no se da cuenta lo que le tan haciendo)

A Anna nunca le gustaba que Yoh fuera a su habitación, ni siquiera que pasara frente a ella ( a la habitación ) cuando ya era de noche, pero una de tantas noches decidió hacerlo porque le tenía preparada a Anna una gran sorpresa, además de que también le iba a hacer el amor como nunca, iba a hacer que disfrutará muchísimo cada segundo que lo hacían cada gota de sudor que derramaba (n/a: así se lo iría a hacer jejeje O.o)

Se preparó para ir al cuarto de Anna, se arregló como nunca lo había hecho, quería que este momento fuera especial, que ella lo disfrutara al máximo, mientras caminaba al cuarto pensaba:

(Yoh): _enserio Anna me amará o se abra casado conmigo por puro compromiso, si es así haré que está noche cambie de parecer, haré que ya no me vea como un vago y no se arrepentirá de haberse casado conmigo, está noche nuestra relación va a cambiar, haré que deje de ser tan fría conmigo que me vea como un verdadero hombre, como su hombre… como su esposo, la persona que mas la ama y que daría todo por ella, hasta su vida_ (n/a: hay que cursi n.n)

Al llegar y al abrir la puerta vio a Hao en la habitación, pero no a Anna esto le extraño mucho así que decidió entrar y preguntar (tonto por cierto como se le va a ocurrir preguntar) que era lo que pasaba y porque Anna no estaba allí, de paso que quería madrear (golpear, descoñetar , etc.) a Hao desde hace tiempo ahora tenía mas razones que nunca, y mas cuando lo vio hay acostado en la cama de su mujer, cosa que ni el que es su esposo con todo derecho había podido hacer, ya que ella no lo dejaba, y el nunca había entendido porque, ahora ya lo sabía

(Yoh): se puede saber que haces aquí y donde esta mi esposa? **(agarrando a Hao por el cuello de la camisa a punto de entrarle a golpes**)

(Hao): zzzzzzzzz - **(dormía como un bebé jejeje),**

Por suerte Anna que había ido ala cocina por algo que comer y beber llegá en ese preciso momento e interviene

(Anna): no vallas a golpear a tu hermanoHao,Yoh

(Yoh): se puede saber que esta haciendo el imbécil de mi hermano en TÚ HABITACIÓN y de paso en TÚ CAMA, parezco tarado preguntando

(Hao): **(ya se había levantado)**_ no pareces eres tarado…_

(Yoh): cuando ya se la respuesta, por eso es que nunca quieres que duerma contigo, y nunca quieres que lo hagamos ni nada de eso, porque aprovechas las noches para revolcarte en la cama con mi hermano como una prostituta, sabiendo que ya tienes esposo, que estas casada conmigo con todo derecho, vienes y te acuestas con mi hermano maldita perra sucia, entonces para que coño de la madre nos casamos si podias irte con él (n/a: jejeje que agresivo O.o)

(Anna): no es lo que tu crees déjame explicarte que es lo que pasa aquí calmate estas demasiado agresivo, estas interpretando todo mal... _mierda ahora que le digo… mmm ya se…_

(Yoh): no hace falta explicarlo si con solo ver uno se da cuenta (n/a: es cierto eso de que una imagen vale mas que 1000palabras jeje), además mira como estas vestida, todavía quieres explicarlo que me crees tarado, estúpido, retrasado o que…

(Hao): _pues si hermanito eso es lo que eres me alegra de que por fin te hallas dado cuenta, me alegra saber que no eres tan bruto como yo creía que eras, o si, claro yo salí inteligente, guapo, etc, etc, etc, mi otra mitad tenía que salir retrasada que necesita que la gente le explique las cosas porque si no no las entienede, que las entiende después de 3 horas explicando, apoco no, por eso es que Anna te ve la cara_

(Hao): suéltame **(safandose de una ves de Yoh que lo tenía agarrado por el cuello)** yo te voy a explicar que es lo que está pasando aquí…

Anna se dió cuenta de que Hao le iba a decir toda la verdad a Yoh, o bueno eso creía ella porque conocía muy bien a Hao sabía que haría todo lo posible con tal de quedarse con ella y quitársela a su hermano, pero antes de que Hao hablará ella dijó lo que se le había venido a la mente antes (o sea una excusa para que no los descubrieran, para que no se enteraran de que eran amantes)

(Anna): verás Yoh lo que pasa es que tu hermano llegó borracho y en ves de ir a su cuarto se quedó dormido en el mío pero como ya era tan tarde y de seguro por mas que tratara por la pea que tenía (pea, borrachera, etc) por mas que tratara de seguro no se iba a levantar así que decidí quedarme a dormir en su cuarto y dejarlo a el dormir aquí, eso era todo

(Hao) _que inteligente eres Annita por eso es que te quiero tanto y que te e hecho mía tantas veces jejeje, se te ocurrió una mejor respuesta que la mía a la estúpida pregunta que hizo el tarado de mi hermano_ (n/a: que creían que Hao iba a decir la verdad? jajaja por favor el no s tonto), _aún no sea dado cuenta que Ana sido mía 1000 veces_ (n/a: es un número cualquiera no vallan a creer que enserio fueron 1000 veces n.n)

(Yoh): a bueno así pues si, perdóname Anna por todo lo que te dije

(Anna): ya Yoh no te preocupes **(con lágrimas en los ojos**, obvio que eran de cocodrilo, de mentira pues), yo también hubiera pensado lo mismo si hubiera encontrado una mujer en tu cama

(Yoh): ya bueno eso es cosa del pasado, perdóname tú también Hao jamás debí pensar que fuiste capaz de una cosa así

(Hao): _ay hermanito e sido capaz de eso y de muchas otras cosas junto con Anna ni te imaginas de cuales_ (n/a: ustedes tampoco así que no la tiren a pegar, osea no traten de adivinarlo)_ella y yo hacemos tan buen equipo jejeje_

(Yoh): ya a lo que venía, Anna te tengo una sorpresa…

(Anna): así pues cual? _ushhh que tonto eres Yoh menos mal que lo bruto te salió a ti y no a tú bellísimo y precioso hermano Hao_

(Yoh): no te la puedo decir aquí tienes que venir a mi habitación

(Anna): de acuerdo _ya me imagino que será lo que quiere este imbécil, hacerme el amor pero yo nada mas lo hago con la persona que enserio es a la que quiero_ _osea con Haito_

(Hao): que acaso no puede ser aquí?

(Yoh): no tiene que ser en privado, como te gusta el chisme no hermano **(poniendo su típica sonrisita)**

(Hao): ¬¬_ dioss no puedo creer que me halla salido un hermano tan imbécil y tan estúpido con su sonrisa de drogadicto como siempre y que no me deja estar con la mujer de mi vida_- ya pues perdón solo quería saber

(Yoh): igual no puedes saber

(Hao): ay mi hermanito tan imbécil jejeje _Jesús porqué me haces esto porque me envías un hermano así, no podias hacerlo igual a mi, no en lo fisico si no en lo mental, o será que la droga ya lo está afectando y por eso es así?_

(Anna): oye tonto no le digas a si a mi esposo, porque te puedo botar de mi casa ahora mismo **(sabe que Hao lee las mentes así que esperaba que lo hiciera en este preciso momento)** _no te preocupes mi amor se que este idiota va a querer que lo hagamos (el amor) pero no te preocupes que yo no me voy a dejar yo solo soy tuya_

(Hao): ya perdóname cuñadita (**leyéndole la mente a Anna)** **(Anna también leía las mentes a si que tenían una conversación a través de pensamientos para que obvio Yoh no se enterara)** _no te preocupes mi amor yo nunca voy a dejar que mi hermano te haga de él porque tu solo eres mía_ (n/a: como es Hao de posesivo apoco no)

(Anna): _me encanta que seas tan posesivo eso es lo que mas me gusta, bueno no lo que mas me gusta de ti pero igual me encanta que seas así jijiji_

(Yoh): ya pues nos vamos Annita…

(Hao): _si hermanito llévatela, pero va a ser nada mas por ahora ni te imaginas la que te TENEMOS preparada, y ponte a creer que Anna te quiere, que te adora, y que por eso lo va a hacer contigo es para ocultar que además de que somos amantes también que…_

Yoh y Anna caminaban por los extensos pasillos para poder encontrar la habitación de Yoh (la pensión era demasiado grande y hasta los dueños, o sea Anna e Yoh, y en parte Hao también, se perdían a veces y ni se diga de las personas que se quedaban en la pensión como huéspedes) en eso Yoh pensaba:

(Yoh): _diosss por fin Anna querrá hacerlo conmigo de una vez por todas, la verdad ya estoy harto de que cada ves que lo vallamos a hacer no quiera o me salga con uno de sus cuentos de que esta cansada, o le duele la cabeza, o…._

En eso Anna pensaba:

(Anna): _jejeje ahora que mojón (mentira) le voy a inventar a Yoh para no hacerlo, la verdad espero que mi papito (o sea Hao) llegué y nos detenga (a Yoh mejor dicho) me da asco nada más de pensar que lo voy a hacer con alguien como él, aunque pensándolo bien no tendría nada de malo probar un nuevo sabor y un nuevo modelo de ves en cuando, caray que estoy diciendo ya me toy volviendo loka jejeje_

(Yoh): (**se anima a hablar)** Anna tienes alguna idea de lo que te tengo de sorpresa? **(poniendo su típica sonrisa de drogadicto)**

(Anna): pues para serte sincera NO, _porque me case con un tipo tan tarado y bruto, que hice para merecerme esto_

(Yoh): a psss que bien

(Anna): o sea como que que bien?

(Yoh): que que bien que no tengas ni idea de lo que te tengo preparado, te va a sorprender mucho

(Anna): _pues si es otra de tus estupideces no me sorprendería mucho ya estoy acostumbrada a_ todas tus taradeces. ¬¬

Mientras tanto Hao persegía a su tarado hermano gemelo y a su preciosa Annita, pero hubo un momento en que los perdió de vista, pero aun así no perdía la fe de evitar una catástrofe (jejeje bueno para Hao eso era una catástrofe), pero en ese momento…

Los dejo con la duda jijiji

Un pequeño adelantó del próximo capítulo: se enteraran de que son las cosas que han hecho Anna y Hao (como les dije arriba en el capi), llegará un nuevo personaje, y… ya no les digo mas nada

Bueno déjenme reviews y díganme si les gustó la historia para seguirla haciendo


	2. nos volvemos a ver Tahu

Bueno este es el segundo capi de mi fic espero que les guste déjenme reviews, diciéndome si mi historia ta buena o no, en este capi solo aparecerá Hao y un nuevo personaje y una pequeña parte de Yoh y Anna

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: nos volvemos a ver Tahu.**

Mientras que Anna e Yoh se dirigían al cuarto de Yoh para saber cual era la sorpresa que le tenía Yoh a Anna, tocan el timbre de la puerta

(Anna): voy a abrir

(Yoh): no te preocupes Annita, Hao puede abrir la puerta volvamos a lo que tú y yo estábamos

(Anna):_TTporque me haces esto de la que me hubiera salvado pero no puede hacer nada_

Pues seguían buscando la habitación de Yoh que no aparecía por ningún lado…

(Hao): MIERDA quien será el INFELIZ que toca el timbre de esa manera a estas horas! (ya eran como la 1 de la mañana) que acaso no saben que a está hora la gente normal duerme o está ocupado haciendo algo (por ejemplo vigilando a ver que le hacía Yoh a Annita jejeje) cuando abra esa puerta y vea quien es le voy a romper la cara a punta de golpes no joda, te hare pagar maldito

Afuera el desconocido seguía tocando el timbre como loco y Hao ya se estaba desesperando

(?): mierda que acaso los malditos que viven acá no piensan abrir la puerta? coño a buena hora el amo me mandó a entregarle un mensaje a ese tal Hao Asakura, no podía esperar hasta mañana, pero ese nombre, Hao Asakura me suena familiar, como que ya lo e oido antes, aunque no puedo recordar de quien se trata

(Hao): **(llegando a la puerta, grita)** si quien es el bastardo que toca a estas horas de la noche?

(?): vine a entregarle un mensaje de parte de mi amo a un tal Hao Asakura

(Hao): **(abriendo la puerta)** si ese soy yo a ver dame el mensaje y lárgate de una vez maldito quien quiera que sea

(?): _con razón su nombre me era familiar ya puedo recordar quien es, espero que el me recuerde_- que acaso ya te olvidaste de mi, no puedes recordarme has un poquito de memoria

(Hao):_mierda cierto ya recordé quien era como pude olvidar que fue el que asesino al Emperador Shido-_

(Hao) como me voy a olvidar de una basura como tú, en la que nunca se puede confiar porque en cualquier momento puede venir y clavarle un puñal en el pecho como lo hiciste con tú amo Shido, lo recuerdas Tahu, (N/A: no se me ocurrieron otros nombres) mataste al hombre que te dio poderes que te dio tantos lujos y que siempre confió en ti o al menos eso creías, el sabía que en cualquier momento tu llegarías para traicionarlo, por eso te dejo una trampa en la que caíste facilito

(Tahu): claro lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, crees que me olvidaría de ti quizás no recordaba tú nombre pero recuerdo que el imbécil de Shido una vez me mando a llamar a un tal Hao Asakura, porque tenía que negociar unas cosas con el aunque nunca lo conocí, hasta que tuve el placer de matar a Shido llegó el muy maldito, o sea tú imbecil y mira como me dejaste (era una persona que parecía como si hubiera caído en lava ardiendo, tenía toda la cara quemada y parte del cuerpo también)

**-------------Flash Back-------------**

(Shido): Tahu, mi real súbdito, necesito que llames a un tal Hao Asakura que lo busque hasta debajo de las piedras si es necesario, me e enterado por muchos contactos que es el mejor para hacer trabajos pesados como: robar, asesinar a alguien, traficar droga, etc. Por eso necesito que lo traigas aquí ahora mismo porque le voy a encargar un trabajo especial

(Tahu): si señor como usted lo ordene _para que querrá el buen señor Shido llamar a un hombre como ese que es traficante, asesino y ladrón, entre otras cosas, un hombre como del que me está contando mi señor se nota a simple vista que no es de fiar pero si el insiste tendré que llamarlo, maldita sea ahora ese tal Hao se interpondrá y no podré cumplir con mi misión maldita sea, pero igual tengo que llamarlo para que parezca que le soy muy fiel al Emperador Shido que soy su hombre de confianza que nunca lo traicionaría, mierda ahora mi misión será mucho más complicada_

(Shido): que estás esperando llámalo ahora _hay estúpido sirviente, estúpido Tahu, que tonto que no sepa que tengo poderes que puedo ver el futuro, que no sepa que es lo que va a pasar, como si no supiera que me va a traicionar, que me va a matar, aunque desgraciadamente no puedo cambiarlo me prepararé para mi muerte, ya que no puedo cambiar lo que la vida me a preparado_

En ese momento se fue a meditar, bueno a prepararse para su muerte, en un lugar especial que tenía

(Tahu): si de acuerdo, Sen, Kari!

Llamó a 2 sirvientes: Kari era una mujer muy bonita vestida con un top de color azul, llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas de color negro al igual que sus botas, tenía el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta las cinturas y de color castaño claro; y Sen era alto tenía el pelo por debajo de los hombros de color negro vestía unos pantalones de color gris y una camisa de color verde igual que sus zapatos, (se me olvido decir que era un hombre)

(Kari): si señor Tahu, que desea?

(Tahu): pues el amo Shido me ha encargado que llamen a un tal Hao Asakura, que lo busquen hasta debajo de las piedras, pero, que tienen que encontrarlo sea como sea

(Sen): y para que mando a llamarlo?

(Tahu): pues la verdad no me dijo para que, pero si dijo que tenía un trabajo muy importante para él

(Kari): a si…. Y a que se dedica?

(Tahu): el amo Sido dijo que era un profesional robando, traficando drogas y armas, que era el mejor asesino que existía en Japón, también creo haber oido de el alguna ves que era el mejor en sus trabajos q no dejaba ninguna huella cuamndo ralizaba algun trabajo y q no solo era reconocido en Japóntambién entoda Europa y en toda Asia…

(Sen y Kari): buenop si usted insiate vamos por él

**-------------- End Flash Back---------**

Mientras tanto Hao recordaba otra cosa cuando Kari y Sen fueron a buscarlo para pedir su servicio (no hace falta poner un Flash Back verdad)

((Hao): jejeje y pensar que esas cosas pasaron hace casi un año

(Tahu): si verdad el tiempo pasa volando

(Hao): y no podemos olvidar cuando mataste a tú amo después de que yo llegué y Shido me encomendará mi misión no la cumplí por completo pero hice una parte jejeje **(le veía las heridas en la cara hechas por fuego**

(Tahu): maldito bastardo ahorita mismo te mataría pero…

(Hao): pero… yo lo haría primero n.n

(Tahu): maldita seas pensar que le tengo que dejar un mensaje al bastardo que me dejo así **(se tocaba las heridas hechas por fuego)** puedo recordar exactamente como fue

(Hao): yo también

**--------------Flash Back-------------**

Hao estaba escondido detrás de unas torres dentro del castillo del Emperador Shido esperando para cumplir su misión,

(Hao): como joden en estos tiempos, pero bueno dinero es dinero, apoco no por el soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa **(le decía a su espíritu de fuego (E.D.F.)**

(E.D.F.): si amo, y no se olvide de que también haría cualquier cosa por la señorita Anna (n/a: jejeje no sabía que el espíritu de fuego hablaba)

(Hao): si tienes razón como pude olvidarme de mi preciosa Annita, pero bueno ya a lo que estábamos debemos de cumplir nuestro trabajo, no se porque el idiota del Emperador Shido, nos habrá mandado a matar al tal Tahu después del que a el lo matarán, en vez de antes de que muera, así hubiera evitado su muerte

(E.D.F): amo sus razones tendrá

(Hao): bueno ya, escuchemos

Hao y el Espíritu De Fuego oían a 2 personas hablar

(Tahu): amo Shido el enemigo a enviado un mensaje

(Shido): a si pues léelo ahora mismo

(Tahu): (**leyendo el mensaje**) "podrás haber ganado una batalla pero no la guerra, recuerda que aún no hemos sido derrotados, en cualquier momento podemos venir y matarlos, la ves pasada no usamos todo nuestro poder, es muy aburrido acabar con algo sin antes disfrutarlo al 100por ciento,como me encantaría poder verte muriendo en este preciso momento pero lamentándolo mucho no se va a poder…" (n/a: creo q no les interesa lo otro)

(Shido): y Tahu porque crees que este diciendo eso, que disfrutaría ver como muero en este instante pero no se va a poder?

(Tahu): por esto (salta y le clava el puñal en el pecho) jejeje nunca confíes en nadie por muy amigo o sirviente tuyo, recuerda que en cualquier momento pueden traicionarte nadie es de fiar jajajaja **(riendo como lo hace HAO normalmente**, n/a: q copion)

(Shido): maldito estas me las pagarás **(escupe sangre)** tengo un as bajo la manga **(muere)**

(Tahu): si espero que vengas del infierno y me lleves ahorita mismo me muero de las ganas de ir ,porque ni pienses que vas a ir al cielo eh, vas a ir derechito al infierno

En eso apareció Hao que le dice:

(Hao): (**aplaudiendo)** bravo, bravo, jajaja, muy bueno espectáculo, aunque un poco aburrido ehh

(Tahu): y tu quién eres? Dilo ahora mismo si no quieres morir tú también

(Hao): _pss que se cree este imbecil para estarme tratando asi, con semejante confianza_ya cálmate si, yo soy Hao, Hao Asakura

(Tahu): qué! Tu eres el famoso Hao Asakura

(Hao): si el mismo en persona, no hubiera sido más fácil en ves de clavarle un puñal, meterle tres tiro en la cabeza además hubiera sido mucho mejor, los puñales tan pasados de moda no son para nada divertidos, o lo hubieras matado con tu espíritu eres algo tontito por lo q puedo ver

(Tahu): maldito las pagarás muy caro **(salta para matar a Hao)**

(Hao): ja tonto, eres diminuto y insignificante, jamás debsite haberte metido conmigo, ahora te va a ir muy mal, despidete de tú vida**(lo esquiva y hace su posesión de almas)**

En eso Hao ataca a Tahu, con el E.D.F y le quema la cara y parte del cuerpo

(Hao): ahhh q aburrido eres un shaman muy debil y tonto, no male las manos q me ensucie las manos con tu sangre, no mereces morir en mis manos...bueno lo dejaré hasta aquí, es muy aburrido ver como muere una persona al momento en que la conoces, además, tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a encontrar, hasta luego **(se va en una estela de fuego)**

(Tahu): maldito esto no se quedará así será mejor que no te cruces en mi camino, está vez no estaba preparado, pero solo espera que muy pronto lo estaré y vas a lamentar haberme dejado así **(se desmaya)**

**------------------ End Flash Back----------------**

(Hao): ya muchos recuerdos que era lo que venías a entregarme?

(Tahu): así aquí está **(lelanza un papela las manos de muy mala gana)**

(Hao): tratame con más respeto estúpido**leyendo** "valla Hao veo que has progresado mucho no, me enteré que robaste el museo de Tokio "El Museo Arikame" y que sacaste la obra más valiosa mmm veo que progresas muy rápido, también me enteré de que eres muy buen traficante, y que has asesinado a muchas personas sin dejar rastro alguno y que nadie sospecha de ti… y de Anna. Me enteré de que eres amante de la esposa de tú hermano, así me gusta la gente que sea pila y que de paso ella hace los trabajos sucios contigo… (n/a: lo otro no importa)

(Hao): y quién envía esto?

(Tahu): pues mi amo

(Hao): ¬¬ diosss _le habré quemado el cerebro también, porque diosss o sea ,obvio que sea que a este imbécil con esta carta lo envía su amo, pero quien coño de la madre es?_

(Tahu)¡ _que estará pensando este desgraciado, quizás una forma de matarme debo de estar alerta a cualquier moviendo extraño, no puedo olvidar que este hijo de puta es un SHAMAN_

(Hao): te queme el cerebero también cuando nos vimos xq estas algo tarado, bueno ya eres o te haces, quien coño, por favor el nombre es lo que quiero saber, quien te mando a ti con esta carta?

(Tahu): no se me está permitido decirlo

(Hao): a la mierda

(Tahu): no te preocupes que muy pronto lo sabrás **(se va)**

(Hao): como joden los infelices a estas horas de la noche pero pensándolo bien quien será su amo? Y cómo sabe todo lo que Anna y yo hacemos? Bueno ya no importa luego me preocuparé por eso, a propósito en que estaba... a si ya lo recordé, estaba espiando a Anna y a Yoh para ver que coño iban a hacer y para a toda costa impedirlo jejeje…

* * *

Pues este es un pequeño adelanto del próximo capi: se enteraran de la sorpresa de Yoh para Anna, y de cómo a Hao y a Anna se les ocurre arruinarla, mejor dicho com o a Hao se le ocurre arruinarla, y digo no se olviden de dejarme reviews para saber si sigo o no la historia 


	3. la sorpresa, el plan y el incendio

Toy super trsite xq no me dejan reviews osea q quiere decir q mi historia no les eta gustando, pero no me importa grax a la gente q me apolla (son bastantes aunque no me dejen reviews),a ver si por fin me dejan al menos un review

Bueno este es el tercer capitulo del fic, se enteraran de cual en la sorpresa que Yoh le tenía a Anna espero que les guste y de que es lo que hace Hao para que no ocurra una catástrofe (según él)

* * *

** CAPÍTULO 3: la sorpresa, el plan y el incendio**

Cuando se fue Tahu, Hao hecho a correr y buscaba a Yoh y a Anna pero no los podía encontrar (recuerden que la pensión era súper grande y que se perdían fácilmente). Había corrido tanto buscándolo que ya estaba mamao (n/a: en Venezuela, yo soy de Venezuela por si no lo sabían n.n, mamao quiere decir muy cansado, etc., etc., etc.), pero finalmente los encontró, aunque no intervino hasta que pudiera ver que era lo que iba a pasar entre Yoh y Anna

Anna tenía los ojos tapados con un pañuelo así que no podía ver que era lo que hacían se tropezó varias veces antes de llegar a la sala donde había parte de la sorpresa de Yoh

Yoh le había hecho Anna una exquisita cena. Se sentaron en unas sillas (mas que obvio), al frente de una mesa adornada con velas y en el centro un bonito ramo de flores, frente a ellos habían 2 platos vacíos,

(Yoh): espérame aquí princesa, no te vallas a mover de ese lugar y tampoco de vallas a quitar el pañuelo de los ojos _no había podido servir aun la comida ya que podía llegar una personita y comérsela toda_ (ya se imaginan de quien habla, parta los q no saben es HAO), _pero ahora si_

(Anna): OK _que estará haciendo Yoh, y Hao que habrá sido de él?_

Mientras Hao estaba que le salía humo de las orejas de la arrechera que tenía al ver que su Annita estaba sentada para comer junto con Yoh, lo que al parecer iba a ser una exquisita cena, ya que Yoh cocinaba bastante bien… pero nadie lo sabía jejeje

Luego Yoh le quitó el pañuelo que le tapaba los ojos a Anna, ella se quedó boquiabierta de la impresión al darse cuenta de lo bien que le había quedado la comida a Yoh, se veía muy bien y también olía muy bien, ella esperaba que supiera igual

Estaban comiendo el más delicioso sushi que Anna nunca antes hubiera probado (n/a: mmm me encanta el sushi, de paso que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió), Hao le había hecho platillos muy deliciosos, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca le quedabá bien el sushi (N/a: 1 punto a favor de YOH q mierda, marcador HAO 1 -YOH 1)

Yoh había cocinado el solo, no había pedido ayuda a Hao que era un maestro cocinando (n/a: otra cosa más que le encantaba a Anna de Hao otro punto a favor de Hao jejeje, pus 2 a 1, a favor de Hao jeje), y no había hecho ningún desastre cocinando todo le había quedado perfecto, al igual que el té muy rico que había hecho para beber

El sushi estaba relleno así: adentro tenía salmón, cangrejo, queso crema, envuelto en alga y más que obvio el arroz (n/a:caray ya se me antojo uno jejej n.n), también había servido 2 bromas (no me recuerdo como se llaman n.nU) de salmón, 2 de cangrejo, 2 de camarón (N/a: asco odio el camarón) y otras bromas ay de esas que comen los japoneses…

(A antes de que se me olvide) no me había acordado de decirles como estaban vestidos Anna e Yoh esa noche: Yoh vestía unos bonitos pantalones de color negro, una camisa (de esas que se abotonas) de color blanco, esta ves no tenía sandalias, tenía unos zapatos de goma de la marca NIKE (n/a: yo aki haciendo propaganda a la marca NIKE, me paso), eran unos TOTAL 90, de color negro con plateado (espero que sepan como son esos zapatos, son los que se usan pa jugar fútbol), una chaqueta de color negro de la marca PUMA y tenía su cabello recogido en una cola (como siempre), solo que esta ves no llevaba sus audífonos naranjas y se había echado un perfume que olía muy bien, sus calzones eran de color blanco de la marca GAP, eran unos boxers (jejeje para dales la información completa, yo si le e hecho propaganda a las marcas de ropa a poco no)

Mientras que Anna llevaba puesta una falta súper cortita de color roja, con un top de tiritas de color anaranjado (supuestamente esa es su pajama), tenía puestas unas sandalias de color rojo, una chaqueta negra (hacía un frío tremendo ehh) de la marca PUMA (al igual que Yoh jejeje), y tenía el cabello suelto igual que siempre, solo que ahora lo tenía hasta la cintura, psss y que más… a si su ropa interior jejeje era de color blanca de la marca GEF (acuérdense que ella no tuvo tiempo de arreglarse porque Yoh la busco de improviso, en un momento inoportuno)

Terminaron de comer verdad

(Yoh): yyyyy….

(Anna): y que?

(Yoh): pues como me quedó la cena

(Anna): pues si te quedó muy bien, no sabía que cocinarás tan bien

(Yoh): pues gracias **(pone su típica sonrisita)** _como no iba a saber que cocino tan bien si siempre manda a cocinar a Hao, pero bueno me alegro mucho de que le haya gustado_

(Yoh): pero esto era solo una parte de la sorpresa

(Anna): si y cual es la otra parte?

(Yoh): en serio quieres saber?

(Anna): SI!

(Yoh): en serio, en serio, en serio quieres saber?

(Anna): SIIIII! ¬¬

(Yoh): de panita que…

(Anna): **( ya se había hartado)** ya me puedes decir cual es la otra parte?

(Yoh): solo espera princesa todo llega a su timpo

(Anna): ¬¬ **( en lo bajo)** ushhh como me hace perder mi tiempo

(Yoh): dijiste algo princesa?

(Anna): no nada jijiji

Yoh cargó a Anna en sus brazos como si fuera un bebe durmiéndose (ojo pero ella no estaba durmiéndose ehh),o mejor dicho como si fueran recien casados jejeje y la llevo por muchos pasillos para poder encontrar su habitación (la de Yoh), mientras que Hao vigilaba muy bien que era lo que pasaba

Llegaron a la habitación de Yoh, este no se había dado cuenta de que Hao estaba viendo todo lo que pasaba entre él y Anna (o lo que pasaría mejor dicho), Anna ya no sabía que pretexto darle a Yoh (siempre era distinto que si me duele la cabeza, que si tenía mucho sueño, etc.) por si quería que lo hicieran, pero esta ves su mente estaba en blanco no se le había ocurrido nada, así que esperaba que Hao hiciera algo para detenerlos, aunque también tenía pensado estrenar un nuevo modelo de coche (espero que sepan que quiere decir), pero luego se dio cuenta de que ese pensamiento era absurdo.

Yoh abrió la puerta de la habitación (jejeje después de mucho tiempo buscando la encontraron, buenop Yoh la encontró mejor dicho) y Anna se quedó asombrada al ver como había adornado toda la habitación con pétalos de rosas rojas, con velas rojas, velas blancas que hacían un camino hasta la cama en la cual decía escrito con pétalos de rosas rojas también TE AMO ANNITA encerrado en un corazón, etc.

A Anna no le impresionaba esto porque era muy lindo ni nada de eso (bueno tal ves un poco)

Le impresionaba porque de seguro se había gastado una fortuna adornando y comprando todas las cosas para que esto quedará así, y eso le daba mucha rabia (ya saben con todo eso de que Hao y Anna es a los que les cuesta conseguir el dinero y son quienes más dinnero traen a la casa) y lo que más rabia le daba es que hubiera escrito Annita ya que así nada mas le decía Hao

Ella se quedó viendo como en estado de shock todo el cuarto como estaba adornado y todo eso también le parecía algo súper cursi y estúpido si no era Hao el que lo había hecho. A por poco y se me olvida Hao estaba que mataba a su hermano por gastar el dinero en esa mierda, o sera q estaba celoso?... (n/a: no jajaja celoso el de YOh ya quisieran las fans de Yoh q Hao estuvioera celoso de él yo soy fan del bellisimo de Hao, no me gusta Yoh, pero es necesario en este fic u.u) jejeje. En eso:

(Yoh): te gustó Annita_con esto si que será mía jijiji_

(Anna): **(despertando de su estado de shock)** pues si esta súper lindo, pero plis no me llames Annita no me gusta

(Yoh): de acuerdo princesa

(Anna): _dios mío ayúdame que fue lo que hice para merecer esto que haré no puedo seguir, dejaré que me llame princesa y ya, no se puede discutir con el_ ¬¬

(Yoh): y esto no es lo mejor de todo

(Anna): a no y que es entonces porque me dejaste muy impresionada _claro que me dejaste muy impresionada con todo el dinero que has de debido gastar en todo esto de seguro una fortuna_

Mientras tanto Hao que veía todo lo que pasaba y pensaba:

(Hao): _mierda maldito seas Yoh estás gastando nuestro dinero MI DINERO Y EL DE ANNA que tanto trabajo nos costó conseguirlo en estas mariqueras maldito, que a Anna no le interesan a menos que vengan de mi claro, ese dinero que tanto nos costo conseguir, porque lo que tu ganas no alcanza para nada, nosotros nos rompemos el lomo para ganar el dinero, y al final tú eres el hijo de…. tu madre (_n/a: o sea Hao no puede insultar también a su mamá ehh)_ que se gasta el dinero en puras cochinadas. Si no es porque ahorita no puedo salir y decir: YA DEJEN LO QUE TAN HACIENDO QUE ANNITA ES MÍA NADA MÁS, te hubiera roto la cara a punta de patadas, pero no te preocupes que pronto lo haré, jejeje todo en su momento_

Yoh llevó a Anna cargada a través del sendero que hizo con las velas y la acostó en la cama, en eso empezó a acariciarla y a besarla suave y tiernamente, parecía como si a Anna le gustará, mejor dicho le encantará… pero no era así.

Hao miraba a Yoh con una mirada fulminante, pero eso no impediría que Yoh hiciera a Anna de él (aunque igualmente Yoh no sabía aun que Hao estaba ahí), Anna y Hao empezaron a tener una conversación en la mente

(Hao): _bien Anna ya dile que no quieres, se terminó el juego_

(Anna): _no quiero, quiero probar algo nuevo…_

(Hao): _que coño estas diciendo, te dieron droga o algo por el estilo, como vas a decir algo así…_ **(Anna no dejo que terminará su frase, o mejor dicho su regaño)**

(Anna): _ya no es eso era solo una broma_

(Hao): _ahora no tengo tiempo para bromas, ok_

(Anna): _tienes que hacer algo y rápido para que esto se termine, la verdad no se me ocurrió nada que decirle a Yoh_

(Hao): _coño a mi tampoco se me ocurre nada, que hacemos?_

En eso Yoh seguía besando Anna, solo que ahora no era suavemente sino apasionadamente, como Anna aun no se negaba ni se quejaba de lo que le hacían

(Yoh): _será que por fin Anna querrá entregárseme? Qué está ves no dirá alguna excusa, algún pretexto para que no lo hagamos? Pues si es así no me quejo, la verdad e estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, ya me iba a volver loko de tanto esperar, desde hace mas de 1 año que lo e querido hacer con ella y no e podido, mejor dicho ella no ha querido, ni siquiera en nuestra noche de bodas la verdad es algo que me sorprende y mucho ehh_

En eso a Hao ya se le había ocurrido como hacer para que no ocurriera una catástrofe, pero tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a la cocina, si sabemos que se perdían normalmente por los pasillos de la pensión, ahora más porque estaba realmente desesperado, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente ehh, tenía que hacer lo que fuera para encontrar la cocina, luego de cómo 3 minuto buscando la encontró y empezó con su plan (no estaba tan perdido estas ves, si encontró tan rápido la cocina)

(Hao): **(agotado de tanto correr y abrir puertas)** fiuu **(se seca el sudor)** por fin llegue ahora que comience el plan

Hao puso a cocinar algo era sushi para ser exacto, lo que había cocinado Yoh, lo había puesto a muy alta llama (o sea que la candela que sirve para cocinar la comida estaba demasiado alta), y el sushi se estaba quemando

(Hao): así Yoh pensará que se le olvido apagar las hornillas (donde se ponen las ollas para cocinar), (n/a: jejeje me enteró de que el sushi se hace con cocina pero bueno que se hace era un sushi especial que necesitaba cocinarse n.nU), Yoh dejo las ollas en la cocina (o sea no las había guardado, así que cualquiera pensaría que tampoco había apagado la hornillas jejeje), con lo tarado que es no se puede esperar menos de el, así que empieza mi plan

Ya el sushi estaba que quemaba y de la olla salía humo, la olla estaba toda quemada, y en eso:

(Anna): no te huele extraño Yoh?

(Yoh): no por? _otra excusa más pero nada evitará que este momento pase_

(Anna): _mierda_. Huele como a…

(Yoh): pero ahora que lo dices si huele extraño huele a… QUEMADO! y viene de la cocina!

En ese momento Yoh dejó a Anna y los 2 salieron corriendo para ver que era lo que pasaba en la cocina

(Anna): Yoh se te olvido apagar las hornillas cuando cocinaste el sushi tonto

(Yoh): no yo las apague enserio

(Anna): ¬¬ si aja

(Yoh): **(haciendo pucheritos**)-3- si las apagué

(Anna): ok ya si las apagaste _caray que chiko tan terco_

La cocina estaba llena de humo, tanto así que hasta les costo trabajo encontrar las ventanas, para abrirlas y que se saliera el humo, en ese momento llego Hao como por arte de magia (jejeje se había escondido)

(Hao): que mierda está pasando acá que se quemó?

(Yoh): no te preocupes hermanito y tu tampoco Anna ya verán que todo va a estar bien

(Anna): por si no te has dado cuenta, se va a quemar la casa

(Hao): no seas tan exagerada no es para tanto

(Anna): eres o te haces?

(Yoh): ya coño ayuden a apagar el fuego y a sacar el humo por favor!

(Hao): si como quieras ¬¬

(Anna): que mierda

Hao y Anna otra ves tu vieron una conversación por la mente

(Anna): _mierda bien hecho Hao, así es me alegra que se te halla ocurrido un buen plan, gracias por salvarme de Yoh_

(Hao): _de nada mi amor, siempre a tus ordenes_

(Anna): _aunque creó que te pasaste un poco no te parece_ ¬¬ **(miraba la cocina que se quemaba)**

(Hao): _pues si tal ves un poco pero que se puede hacer no se me ocurrió mas nada_

(Anna): _no te me vallas a poner bruto como tu hermano ehhh_

(HAo): _pss ni loko mi amor, mi Annita_

(Anna): jijiji

Aun trataban de apagar el fuego, se había quemado parte de la cocina, todos gracias al grandioso plan de Hao (n/a: jejeje sobre todo grandioso, eso era lo que menos tenía), llegaron hasta los bomberos para apagar el incendio

Luego de cómo 5 minutos lograron apagar el incendio verdad

(Anna): estoy súper cansada, creó que me iré a dormir

(Hao): si y yo también

(Yoh): bueno pues si que pasen buenas noches

(Hao y Anna): igual

Se habían ido e Yoh caminaba por los pasillos pensando

(Yoh): _bueno pues hoy no fue mi día, pero mañana será un día nuevo mañana lo intentaré de nuevo, no perderé las esperanzas, la fe es lo último que se pierde_ **(encontró su habitación y se quedó profundamente dormido)

* * *

**

Bueno pues espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, déjenme reviews como siempre les digo para ver si sigo o no con la historia

Bueno pss adelantó del capi 4: Yoh y Manta conocen a 2 niñas, y Manta se enamora de una de ellas pero se pone muy triste al enterarse de una terrible noticia

Bueno hasta la próxima


	4. una decepción

Pues este es un capi que se me ocurrió poner en el que nada más salen Yoh y Manta y otros 2 personajes nuevos y otro que no tiene importancia, para que después no digan que soy una rata y que nada más hablo de las maldades que hacen Hao y Anna juntos, aunque de eso trata la historia jejeje

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4: Una decepción**

Bueno ya era el día siguiente había amanecido muy soleado, era un día muy bonito y alegre, pero aun así Yoh no iba muy contento a su trabajo debido a la mala noche que pasaron ayer (n/a: o bueno mejor dicho hoy porque cuando paso todo eso eran como la 1 de la mañana, léanse el CAPÍTULO 3: la sorpresa, el plan y el incendio, para enterarse), estaba súper cansado y casi no había dormido lo peor era que tenía que pararse como a las 4: 30 a.m. para ir a su trabajo a las 6 y llegar a la empresa a las 7 (tenía sus horarios muy bien cuadrados)

Yoh se baño, se vistió (muy elegante apropósito) hoy tenía una reunión muy importante, desayuno (unas tostadas y un jugo de naranja u\ /u, q obsesión), y salió corriendo de su casa, pero antes decidió darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa mientras dormía

Yoh iba su empresa (en la que era dueño), en su carro último modelo, un FERRARI de color negro, (yo aki sigo haciendo propagandas, ahora no sólo a la ropa si no también a los carros jejeje,) espero que sepan como es el FERRARI (es un deportivo, descapotado, etc., etc., etc.,) se encontraba con Manta ya que tenía que pasar frente a su casa siempre, y este tenía su carro dañado era un MERCEDES BENZ (n/a; jejeje quieren saber porque? yo si se jijiji) así que siempre iba con YOH al trabajo, ya que aun no se lo habían arreglado

(Yoh): hola Manta mi socio y gran amigo como estas?

(Manta): pues aki bien, como siempre **(lo dijo algo triste)**

(Yoh): oye pues que te pasa, porque estas así, que a ocurrido?

(Manta): no pues, nada, además de que mi MERSECES BENZ está dañado debido a que estaba conduciendo ebrio en la noche y choque contra un árbol, mi novia, mejor dicho mi ex-novia y ex-prometida me dejo por otro estúpido y a mi nada más me estaba robando mi dinero para volverse millonaria, etc., nada del otro mundo, me alegró que tu prometida Anna no sea así

(Yoh): pues no es una ladrona ehh, pero la verdad no parece mi prometida

(Manta): y eso por qué?

(Yoh): pues con eso de que nunca nos besamos, nunca lo hacemos, no se comporta como mi esposa, me pone a hacer muchísimos entrenamientos cuando ya acabo el torneo de shamanes, trata mucho mejor a Hao como si él fuera algo del otro mundo nada más porque es huésped en la casa y porque es su cuñado

(Manta): pues a mi se me hace que Hao te la está bajando ehh, y que por ahí tienen un Jujuy (n/a: espero sepan que es Jujuy, un romance, algo parecido pues…), y que te están engañando igual que Riza conmigo (es el nombre de su ex-prometida) y que solo te quieren sacar dinero para después dejarte en la ruina

(Yoh): NO! Anna no es así ella me quiere aunque no me lo demuestra además…

(Manta): además…

(Yoh): ayer íbamos a tener sexo pero…

(Manta): pero…

(Yoh): hubo un accidente en la casa

(Manta): así pues cual?

(Yoh): **(le contó todo lo que había pasado la cena, el incendio, todo)** ves que si me quiere

(Manta): pues la verdad no te creas, las apariencias engañan muchas veces

(Yoh): bueno ya, mi familia ahorita no es lo importante, si no para que habrá sido esa reunión a la que tenemos que ir

(Manta): bueno la verdad no se, pero…

(Yoh): pero, qué?

(Manta): pero, en serio Anna y tu lo iban a hacer y a Anna le gustó tu comida…?

(Yoh): ¬¬ que terco eres caray, como te gusta insistir no, ya eso no importa

(Manta): como eres malito

(Yoh): ¬¬

(Manta): n.nU

Pues ya habían llegado e Yoh iba a parar su carro en el estacionamiento cuando iba entrando casi atropella a una niña como de unos 5 años que estaba jugando con su balón en un parque que había frente a la empresa, pero este se fue hacia la calle y ella salió a perseguirlo, pero por mucha suerte Yoh no atropello a la niña, en eso él y Manta se bajaron del FERRARI, para ayudar a la niña y ver como estaba

(Niña): **(llorando)** y… yo quiero a mi ma… mamá

(Manta): ya niña no te preocupes todo está bien

(Yoh): si como te llamas?

(Niña): An… Angy **(seguía llorando)**

(Yoh): muy bonito nombre ehh

(Angy): gracias **(ya dejaba de llorar, para pasar a una cara sonrojada)**

(Manta): oye y dónde está tu mamá?

(Angy)** (volvía a llorar)** no lo se

(Yoh): mira como eres ya la hiciste llorar

(Manta): ¬¬

Manta estaba a punto de pegarle a Yoh, pero en ese momento aprecio una chama, bueno una muchacha que era hermana de la niña, tenía como unos 12 años aproximadamente, vestía unos jeans de color azul oscuro y encima de ellos una falda de color roja, una camisa manga corta de color azul con rojo, unos zapatos de color azul, y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola, q le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, llegaba corriendo para ver como estaba su hermana

(?): **(cansada)** oye Angy para la próxima ten más cuidado sí, te pudo a ver pasado algo malo

(Angy): hermanita **(mientras la abrazaba fuertemente tenía mucho miedo)**

(?): ya todo está bien no te preocupes

(Yoh): oye disculpa que me meta pero quién eres?

(?): a disculpen por no haberme presentado, soy Zara, la hermana de Angy, perdón por las molestias que les causo mi hermana

(Manta): al contrario ella debería perdonarnos, es que el tonto de mi amigo no conduce muy bien que digamos

(Yoh): u\ /u _ja mira quien lo dice ojala y ella se enterara de que tu carro está en un taller por estar conduciendo ebrio_

(Zara): oigan pues ya nos tenemos que ir, espero volver a verlos pronto, y como se llaman?

(Yoh): yo Yoh, Yoh Asakura

(Manta): yo Manta, Manta Oyamada _(estaba excesivamente colorado como si Zara le hubiera gustado, le gusto mejor dicho)_

(Yoh): oye y que edad tienes?

(Zara): emmm xq la pregunta?

(Yoh): jijiji por simple curiosidad

(Zara). ahhh... 12

(Manta): mmmm y en dónde vives?

(Zara): en una kasa subiendo por está calle el techo es de color rojo mientras que las paredes son de color azul claro, en ella vivimos mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermano, mi hermana Angy y yo _pues la verdad se ve que son personas buenas en especial Yoh, no veo porque no decírselos, ha simple vista se puede ver que no le harían daño a nadie, adema el esta súper guapo_** (mirando a Yoh de arriba a abajo) **(n/a: pues para mi no ehhh)

(Zara): bueno pues Angy y yo ya nos tenemos que ir a kasa espero que pronto vallan a visitarnos

(Angy) cierto

(Yoh): no se preocupen lo haremos

(Manta): si tenlo por seguro **(miraba a Zara de reojo no le importaba que tuviera 12 años más que ella, se había enamorado de ella a simple vista, o le importaba si era una niña todavía, para el en el amor no hay edad)** (n/a; toy lokita como voy a poner q alguien de 24 años se va a enamorar de alguien de 12 jejeje y la sorpresa q se llevaran mas adelante, en otro capi ni se imaginan)

(Zara): bueno si ahora ya nos vamos

En eso suena el celular de Zara, cuando ella ya se iba y ella contesta diciendo

(Zara): si alo

(Voz del otro lado del celular) (V.O.L.C): hola como estas mi amor?

(Zara): bien chikito como estas, te extraño mucho sabes espero que vuelvas muy pronto

(V.O.L.C): note preocupes princesita pronto estaré de nuevo en mi país junto contigo

(Zara): jijiji oye pero no me estarás siendo infiel con otra tipa por alla en Inglaterra verdad

(V.O.L.C): obvio que no, yo solo tengo ojos para ti

(Zara): bueno bye mi amor hablamos luego, te llamo mañana

(V.O.L.C) estaré esperando esa llamada con ansias

(Zara): bye cuídate

(V.O.L.C): igual

(Zara): **(cuelga el celular)**

A Manta se le desgarraba el corazón mientras oía que la chika de la que se había enamorado ya tenía novio, y que la verdad lo quería mucho por como le hablaba, taba a punto de llorar (n/a: jejeje que mala soy), Manta sólo quería tener a ese tipo en frente para arrancarle la cara a golpes (n/a: si es que le llegaba a la cara claro, que lo dudo mucho), aunque ya sabía que si se le declaraba a Zara quizás las cosas no funcionarían, no iban a funcionar nunca, le llevaba 10 años o sea, como podía creer que una chamita le iba a parar si taba viejo (para alguien que tiene 12 años, pos si ta viejo)

(Zara): buenop pues adiós espero que pronto vallan a mi kasa los voy a estar esperando

(Yoh): si vamos a ir no te preocupes, nos caíste súper bien

(Manta): TT TT

(Zara): oye que le pasa al joven Manta?

(Yoh). No no es nada muchas veces se pone así, es algo muy normal en él

(Zara) apos bueno ok si tu lo dices…

(Yoh). Oye apropósito con quien estabas hablando ahorita era tu novio?

(Zara). Si es súper lindo tienen que conocerlo un día de esto, ahora si me voy, mi hermano me va a matar cuando llegue a mi kasa

(Manta). TT TT

(Zara): bye **(se despide de Yoh y de Manta dándoles un beso en la mejilla, jejeje Manta se sonrojo muchísimo)**

(Yoh): MIERDA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE A LA REUNIÓN!

(Manta): SI ES CIERTO!

Yoh paró el carro súper rápido, lo paró todo chueco jejeje, subieron al piso de las reuniones pero antes Yoh pasó a saludar a su secretaria y a dejarle un recadito

(Secretaria): buenos días señor Asakura

(Yoh): hola como tas Zoey?

(Zoey): pues bien señor Asakura como siempre

(Yoh): ya te he dicho millones de veces que me llames Yoh que estamos en confianza, tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos, no necesitas ser tan amable conmigo

(Zoey): si señ… si Yoh

(Yoh) jejeje, ay apropósito la reunión voy a llegar súper trade

(Zoey) con respecto a eso Yoh…

(Yoh); ya me voy… **(sale disparado como un cohete, se choca con todo mundo, pero va rapidísimo a la sala de reuniones)**

(Zoey) ¬¬ cancelaron la reunión... diossss

Yoh llega a la sal y se lleva tremenda sorpresa a ver que no había nadie

(Yoh): MIERDA QUE ESTÁ PASANDO ACÁ, ASÍ DE TARDE EMOS LLEGADO QUE YA TODO MUNDO SE FUE!

En eso llega Zoey y le dice

(Zoey): señ… Yoh la reunión fue cancelada

(Yoh): QUEEEEE! Y porque no me avisaron

(Zoey): pss señor yo lo llame a su kasa y la señorita Anna me dijo que ya se había ido

(Yoh). Y porque no me avisaste por el celular?  
(Zoey): pues lo llame, pero por si no se ha dado cuenta tiene el celular apagado ¬¬

(Yoh): revisando el celular nu tenías razón

(Zoey): diossssss

(Yoh): y se puede saber porque fue que cancelaron la reunión?

(Zoey). Pues fue porque…

(Yoh) porque….

(Zoey): porque… el señorSoscke (N/a: el señor que era el que había a mandado ha hacer la reunión de manera urgente) se fue de vacaciones con su familia, ya que no pasa mucho tiempo con ellos, entonces se tomo unos días libres y se fue ha Estado Unidos

(Yoh): mmmm… Ok

(Zoey): buenop pero quería hacerle una pregunta

(Yoh): si cual es Zoey?

(Zoey): qué es lo qué le pasa al señor Oyamada

(Yoh). Pues no es nada grave, es solo una decepción amorosa

(Zoey): otra ves de parte de su ex-prometida

(Yoh): nop

(Zoey): entonces de quién?

(Yoh): pues verás… veníamos súper rápido en mi coche y casi chocamos contra una niña (Angy), en eso apareció su hermana (Zara) que tenía 12 años…

(Zoey): se enamoró de una chama de 12 años?

(Yoh): ¬¬ deja que termine de contarte la historia

(Zoey): n.n ok

(Yoh): verdad que le pareció muy linda y simpática, pero resulta que cuando se estaba hiendo la llamo su novio y pues Manta oyó como se hablaba n todo tierno y todo bonito y que en verdad se querían y pues le destrozaron el corazón (N/a: caray parecen 2 viejas chismosas)

(Zoey): TT TT que triste historia

(Yoh): pues si verdad

(Zoey): pero en serio se enamoró de una chama de 12 años, o sea casi 10 años menor que él

(Yoh): puess si para el en el amor no hay edad

(Zoey). Ay que lindo

(Yoh). Buenop pues después seguimos hablando, ya tengo que irme a mi oficina

Y Yoh se fue a su oficina a trabajar, ( n/a: yo diría q a dormir)

* * *

Bueno pues para esto fue lo que dio mi imaginación, esta muy bloqueda e tenidovarios problemitas TT TT,ustedes pensaran que tiene que ver esto con la historia? Verdad, bueno pues luego se enteraran (en algún capi)

Grax por el review: **arhen**, me alegra q te ahalla gustado, grax por las alabanzas y como tu dijiste larga vida a HAO !, grax tmb a toda la gente q me a apoyado para continuar el fic: **DarkAnnaKymoyama** grax eres la mejor 100pre apoyandome, q buenop q te gsute mi fic y q te gsute el HAO x ANNA siiiiii, y atoda la demás gente q me apolla y a la q no me apolla puess q se puede hacer, jejeje, no me voy a morir po eso

Pues como 100pre un pequeño adelanto: llegará un nuevo presonaje q se convertira en aliado, amigo, como le quieran llamar, de Hao y de Anna, grax a él se enterarán de varias cositas, con respecto a el torneo de Shamanes, upsss ya no digo más después la riego

Hasta la próxima, bye, besos, cuidense


	5. el nuevo aliado HoroHoro

Por fin el capi 5 jejeje, se q me tarde bastante perdonenme... n.n y aki esta el fic

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5: el nuevo aliado Horo-Horo**

Anna y Hao habían salido a dar un paseo por el parque

Anna estaba vestida con un pantalón de color morado y encima una minifalda de color negro, una camisa de color negro con unas mangas cortas moradas y tenía el dibujo de un gatito en plateado y unos scketchers de color morado (n/a: para los que no saben son una marca de zapatos de goma)… a y una chaqueta plateada de la marca PUMA

Hao estaba vestido con unos pantalones de mezcilla (n/a: creo q se escribe así nose) de color azul, una camisa de color verde con las mangas cortas de azul, y unos zapatos TOTAL 90 negros con plateado y una chaqueta PUMA negra (n/a: hacia un buen de frío jeje)

Comieron un helado y después de eso se sentaron a platicar en un lugar muy alejado de la civilización... digamos como un bosque donde nadie los fastidiaría

(Anna): bueno mi amor, donde nos toca hoy? **(Seduciéndolo cosa que a Hao le encantaba)**

(Hao): pues ya hemos ido a muchos lugares de este país creó que ya no nos quedan muchas opciones por acá no te parece?** (mientras tanto taba manoseando a Anna)**

(Anna): pues si tienes mucha razón papito (n/a: a si le decía Anna a Hao) pero que tienes pensado entonces? Que lugar visitaremos? Que tienes preparado ahora?

(Hao):mmm pensaba en algo mucho mejor que lo que hay en está porquería de Japón, tengo pensado hacer un viajecito

(Anna): a si a dónde?

(Hao): pues a Francia, a Inglaterra y a China

(Anna): mmm también podría ser a Italia?

(Hao): claro como tu quieras mi preciosa Annita

(Anna): buenísimo y eso cuando será mi amor?

(Hao): tenía planeado dentro de 2 semanas

(Anna): así me gusta papito que pienses a lo grande y que seas rápido con las cosas, no como el lento y tarado de mi marido, en serio lo odio es demasiado lento

(Hao): ya Annita este día está dedicado solo para nosotros no quiero que hablemos del tonto de mi hermano que no sabe aprovecharte, como yo que si lo hago al máximo, ni de más nadie

(Anna). OK jijiji

En eso Hao se lanza encima de Anna y la empieza a manosiar y a besar como nunca lo había hecho...bueno pues como 100pre lo hacía solo que mejor... a Hao no le importaba si habían 20mil personas viéndolos eso le sabía a culo… (n/a: o sea no le importaba para nada), para el Anna era lo más importante que tenía y si las personas hablaran mal de ellos pues le sabía a mierda, con tal de que ellos 2 estuvieran felices (y lo estaban), no les importaba más nadie

Hao la besaba en la boca como si hubieras estado un buen de tiempo sin verse, luego bajo hacia su cuello , luego, luego empezó a quitarle la camisa , y luego… se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba viendo, y que la verdad estaba disfrutando bastante del espectáculo ya que se reía y llevaba bastante tiempo viéndolos haciendo sus cochinadas

(Hao): se puede saber quien eres? Y qué coño quieres?

(?): ya cálmate si, como es la gente poe aka es muy distinta a de donde vengo yo, en mi aldea la gente se saluda con un HOLA o con un COMO ESTAS? Por si no lo sabías

(Anna): ya bájale las hormonas si, porque estabas viendo lo que hacíamos, tabamos muy ocupados x si acaso no sabías?

(?): ya ok cálmate mamacita

(Hao): ya te puedes ir x si no lo sabes tamos muy ocupados

(?): si ya me di cuenta se están divirtiendo un buen apoco no? Jijiji

(Anna): ¬¬ _ussshhh pero q tipo tan fastidioso, q acaso no nos va a dejar en paz?_

(Hao): mira ya vete ok no fastidies

(?): buenop, buenop, pendón pero antes de irme déjenme presentarme me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero me pueden llamar Horo-Horo

(Anna): ya nosotros q nos importa tu nombre?¬¬

(Horo-Horo): ya si no quería molestar a la parejita feliz jejeje** (ironía a full),** ya me iba aunque pensándolo bien…

(Anna): ya que quieres para que nos dejes en paz?

(Horo-Horo): jajaja denme todo el dinero que traigan, se ve que deben tener muchos para tener ropa así, de marca **(los mira de abajo a arriba Hao ya se había parado de encima de Anna y ella también se había pardo desde hace rato desde que Horo-Horo interrumpió),** si no quieren terminar muerto denme el dinero, y también te quiero a ti preciosa, tú y yo hacemos buena pareja jejeje, de paso q estas como quieres mi amor, y tienes unos atributos **(mirandola de arriba abajo, taba q botaba la baba)**

(Anna): **(echando chispas por los ojos)** pero tú q te has creído estúpido, maldito infeliz me las vas a pagar, **(apunto de darle su famosa cachetada pero en eso)**

(Hao): ya Annita dejalo así recuerda q me tienes aki a mi para q te defienda, de idiotas como este, q no tienen nada importante q hacer y viven jodiendo a la demás gente

(Horo-Horo): buenop ya déjense de estupideces dame a la chika ya o los quiebro a los 2 (n/a: burda de malandro apoco no), podrían ser la última ves q se vean VIVOS, de repente se ven en el más halla saben pero, por ahora, será la última ves q se vean **(hace su posesión de alma),** (N/a: por dioss trato de asustarte a Hao y Anna, hasta yo me rió jejeje)

(Hao): o por dioss Anna adiós esta va a ser la última ves q nos veamos TT.TT **(haciendo como si llorara)**

(Anna): si mi amor

(Hao): algo q quieras decir antes de q nos maten?

(Anna): si hay algo pero lo tienes q decir con migo

(Hao): de acuerdo

(Horo-Horo) O.o

(Hao y Anna): jajajajajajajajajajajaja

(Horo-Horo)O.o y a ustedes que les pasa no ven que pueden terminar muertos por sus idioteces

(Hao): no sabes quienes somos verdad?

(Horo-Horo): pues la verdad no, pero nada más con verlos uno se da cuenta de que son unos riquillos insoportables q van a terminar muertos por andar de estúpidos, era más fácil q me entregaras lo q tenías y a la chika pero veo q eres tonto y tarado

(Hao): jajajajajajaja

(horo-Horo): ¬¬ te puedes callar y dejar de reir

(Hao): no ¬¬

(Anna): ya ok para que te vallas enterando yo soy Anna Kyouyama

(Hao): y yo Hao Asakura, el Shaman King, haci q deberías de tenerme más respeto xq podría mandarte al otro mundo si se me diera ahorita la puta regalada gana

(horo-Horo) QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!Ustedes son los famosos Anna y Hao

(Anna): mmm ya veo, así que nos conoces

(Horo-Horo): claro que los conozco ustedes 2 son una leyenda entre los traficantes de droga y de arma como yo jejeje, además Hao es el Shaman King, quien gano el Torneo de Shamanes o por dios como no iba a saber quienes eran

(Hao): mmm ya veo… aunque… nunca había oido hablar de un tal Hoto-Hoto

(Horo-Horo): ES HORO-HORO! Caray q la gente no sabe pronunciar ese nombre o q? es tan difícil?

(Anna): para nada... Hoto-Hoto

(Horo-Horo): u.u _gracias mamá por ponerme este nombre eres de lo mejor, ahora no van a dejar de fastidiarme con eso_

(Hao): debes de ser la poca cosa para q nunca hubiéramos oído sobre ti

(Horo-Horo): _no puedo creer q este tipo sea el Shaman King y q de paso sea tan popular y se hable tan bien de él en Hokaido, es un tipo tan insoportable, pero Anna no esta para nada mal debería de ser mía y no de él, se la voy a chorear_ (N/a: a robar para los q no saben q quiere decir chorear), _jejejeje ella va a ser mía- _jajajaja

(Anna): y tú de q tanto te ríes tarado?

(Horo-Horo): pero chikita cual es tu agresividad caray, osea yo estoy tratando de llevarme bien con ustedes 2 y miren como se portan con uno dios esa no es la forma de portarse con uno Shaman Queen (n/a: recuerden q Anna esta con Hao, y Hao es el Shaman Kinq, y para los q no les guste q el halla sido el Shaman King y no Yoh q se aguanten xq asi lo quise poner yo jajaja)

(Hao): q carajito tan insoportable eres!

(Horo-Horo): si eso ya lo se me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero q se puede hacer así nací y así me quede greñudo

(Hao): ya me hartaste…. Espíritu de Fuego! **(aparece el Espíritu de fuego detrás de él)**

(E.D.F) (N/a: recuerden q E.D.F quiere decir Espíritu de Fugo) sí amo Hao q desea?

(Hao): acabemos con este sujeto de una buena ves q ya me tiene harto con todas las estupideces q ha dicho en tan poco tiempo

(E.D.F): como usted lo ordene amo Hao

(Hao): además interrumpió un momento muy importante **(mirando a Anna)**

(Anna): si de eso tienes mucha razón estábamos haciendo algo sumamente importante** (mirando a Horo-Horo)** eres un tipo super inoportuno

(Horo-Horo): jejeje q cosas importantes… si nada más estaban tirando… eso se puede hacer en cualquier momento

(Hao): no debería de retarnos… sabes… te puede ir muy mal por retar al Shaman King y a la Shaman Queen

(Anna); cierto… no nos conoces te puede ir muy mal por andar fastidiándonos

(Horo-Horo): a ustedes también les puede ir muy mal saben?

(Anna): asi.. y xq?

(Horo-Horo): si los Grandes Espíritus o alguien importante q halla organizado el Torneo de Shamanes de enterará de lo q ustedes 2 hacen

(Hao): lo q hacemos es de lo más normal q existe…

(Anna): cierto… lo hacen las personas cuando se quieren un buen

(Horo-Horo): no estoy hablando de eso --_no puedo creer q unos tipos tan idiotas y tarados hallan ganado el titulo de Shaman King y Queeen o por dios pero yo mejor dejo de pensar en eso q rebia q no llegue a tiempo para el torneo de shamanes o gran mierda_--… sino de sus trabajos

(Hao): sabes eso no nos importa por mi q se entere quien sea, además ellos no se enteraran

(Horo-Horo) y eso cómo lo sabes?

(Hao): xq tú no vivirás para contarlo jajajaja (N/a: ya soltó su famosísima risita malévola me encanta esa risa n.n )

(Hao): además yo controlo a los grandes espíritus

(horo-Horo): pero como… eso no es posible…

(Anna): si, si es posible

(Horo-Horo): x muy Shaman King q seas tú no los puedes controlar a ellos, eso es imposible, los grandes espíritus son demasiado fuertes y tu no puedes…

(Hao): si si puedo y ya lo hice

(Horo-Horo): q! pero como?

(Hao): asi:

**----------Flash Back----------**

(N/a: en ese momento Hao aun era malo, y todavía lo es jejeje, )

Era la batalla final del Torneo de los Shamanes, la batalla era Hao contra Yoh, Yoh estaba muy herido debido a los graves golpes q había recibido por parte de Hao y de su Espíritu de Fuego, mientras q Hao apenas y tenía uno q otro rasguño, pero nada del otro mundo. Asi q:

(Hao): sabes Yoh ya me canse de jugar contigo

(Yoh): q? como puedes decir q jugar si estas a punto de matarme

(Hao): si lo se, ese juego es muy divertido… sabes…. Disfruto mucho con ese juego… me encanta ver a la gente morir frente a mi y en especial disfruto más cuando soy yo quien hace q derramen sangre** (taba cubierto de la sangre de Yoh)**

(Yoh): eres un maldito desgraciado, no puedo creer q seas mi hermano, te voy a destruir

(hao): deberías de cuidar tu boca Yoh hay mucha gente observando y oyendo

(Yoh). Eres un…

(Hao): ay Yoh ya basta ok te voy a destruir quieres decir tus últimas palabras

(Yoh): sip…. Muerete** (en eso lo iba a cortar en 2 como en el anime solo q Hao logro esquivar el ataque y en ves de cortarlo en la vitad recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago) **(n/a: ni tan fuerte porq si viene de "el inepto pedazo de mierda" , nuevo nombre para Yoh y a quien no le guste q se joda... no debe de haber sido nada fuerte)

(Hao): eres un maldito **(empezó a escupir sangre)** no deberías de morir en mis manos, eres insignificante y no deberías de tener ese gran honor

En eso Hao le ordeno al Espíritu de Fuego q absorbiera a los Grandes Espíritus, y así lo hizo, volviéndose demasiado fuerte (N/A: mucho más fuerte de lo q ya era y eso es decir muchísimo, contando q Hao es el Shaman más fuerte q existe)

(Hao): jajajajajaja

(Yoh):o.O_ mierda ahora q hago?_

(Hao): sorprendido Yoh

Hao había cambiado físicamente al ordenar q el Espíritu de Fuego absorbiera a los Grandes Espíritus: sus ojos habían tomado un color rojo sangre en los q se notaba muchísima malicia y muchísimas ganas de ver sangre derramada gracias a él, su pelo había tomado un color rojo encendido también., en su espalda había un gran par de alas gigantes de colornegro (N/a:este es un personaje creado por DarkannaKymoyama grax por pretarmelo... esta creo q será la única ves q aparecera lamento no ponerlo más veces)

(Yoh): dios q ha pasado con tigo?

(Hao): me e vuelto más fuerte gracias a q absorbí a los Grandes espíritus jajaja

(Yoh): mierda ahora q haré?

(Hao): nada hermanito, deberías de quedarte hay acostado **(Yoh estaba acostado debido a los grandes golpes q le había dado Hao)** esperando a tú muerte q llegará mucho más pronto de lo q te imaginas

**---------Fin del Flash Back----------**

(N/a: no les quiero contar todo lo q paso aun debido a q Horo-Horo solo pregunto como había ganado a los grandes Espíritus, así q estará de más contarles como y porque? Fue q Hao ganó, aunque todo a su debido tiempo ya llegara el momento exacto para contárselos)

(Horo-Horo). Buaaaa!  
(Anna): y tú xq lloras?  
(horo-Horo): xq no llegue a tiempo para el Torneo de Shamanes x vago  
(Hao). Y a mi q me importa?  
(Horo-Horo): si q eres malo caray, no puedo creer q seas el Shaman King, eres malito  
(Hao): pues si lo soy te guste o no te guste, y si soy malito ok lamentándolo mucho soy así y si no te gusta te puedes joder  
(Horo): oye q manera de tratarme a joder no se supone q el Shaman King busca paz y tranquilidad en el mundo  
(Anna): pues en este caso no, busaca destruir a todos los humanos del mundo ya todo Shaman q se le interponga sip, y también busca tener una vida llena de lujos, cierto Hao?  
(HAo): pues lo de la vida llena de lujos no  
(Anna): dijiste algo? **(súper mirada maligna y fulminante de Anna para Hao)  
**(Hao): **(súper cagado)** no nada, si cierto también una vida llena de lujos y todo eso

(Horo): _oh pobrecito q mujer le toco no me gustaría se él gracias Diosito x no ponerme una mujer así  
_(Anna): ajam q dijiste (n/a: recuerden q lee las mentes y en ese preciso momento lo hizo)  
(horo): pero si yo no dije nada

(Anna). no pero pensaste  
(Horo): q apoco también lees las mente  
(HAo): emmmm…. Horo…. Si lo hace  
(Horo): O.o oh oh  
(Anna): oh oh **(le da una mega patada en los guevos q lo dejo casi muerto en el piso)  
**(Horo): ahhhhhh q dolor! Mierda!  
(HAo): _Anna caray no hagas mi trabajo por favor ya tu pareces el Shaman King y yo no_

(Anna): Hao dijiste algo? (N/A: jejejeje también le leyo la mente)  
(HAo). No nada  
(Anna): si vuelves a decir algo como eso te pateare los guevo q como a el **(señala a Horo)**  
(Horo): **(medio muerto en el** **piso)** ya no voy a poder tener hijos por tu culpa  
(HAo): nooooo! A demás si lo haces no tendrás de donde sacar la leche q tanto te gusta beber  
(Anna): Hao Asakura será mejor q corras xq te voy a matar  
(HAo):** (sale corriendo)** buaaaaa q mala  
(Anna): jajaja si q soy mala a poco no  
(Horo): si ya de eso me di cuenta

(Anna) : q dijiste?  
(Horo): nada  
(Anna):** (le da una mega patada q hace q salga volando y pegue justo directo a HAo)** jejeje

(Horo): coño** (sobándose)** q puntería tiene  
(Hao): ajam eso es cierto **(debajo de Horo xq este le había caído encima)** te puedes quitar de encima mío Horo

(Horo): os tienes razón **(parándose de encima de HAo)** perdóneme Shaman King  
(Hao): _es bastante fuerte podría pedirle q sea nuestro aliado  
_(Anna): ni se te ocurra Hao Asakura!  
(HAo): pero…

(Anna): nada de peros...  
(HAo): pues resulta q el Shaman King soy yo y puedo hacer lo q se me de la gana  
(Horo):** (mirando muy entretenido la escena)** emmm… chikos  
(Anna): sip pero yo soy la Shaman Queen y eso también me da derecho de elegir  
(Hao): sip pero si queremos destruir a Yoh y a todos esos inútiles Shamanes y humanos tenemos q tener más aliados  
(Horo): emmm… chikos  
(Hao y Anna) q!  
(Horo): de q estan hablando  
(Anna): eso no te importa  
(Hao). Claro q si, Horo quieres ser nuestro aliado?  
(Horo) _oh aliado del gran Hao Asakura obvio q si--_ pues… si  
(Anna) : q?  
(HAo): jajajaja  
(Anna): como te odio  
(HAo): eso no me lo decías anoche  
(Anna). me largo **( y se va)  
**(HAo): ya se le pasará  
(Horo). Jejeje tienes una novia q se enoja de nada  
(Hao). si eso lo se, pero me encanta cuando se enoja se ve tan sexy

(Horo): o.O

* * *

Por fin puse el capi 5... ya tengo hecho hasta el capi 8 pero aun no los quiero poner... después me quedo tancada en el fic y me jodo por poner los capis tan rapido

buenop espero dejen reviews y sigan leyendo el fic

grax DarkAnnaKymoyama por prestarme un ratito a Evil aunque no se si vuelva a salir perdoanme... pero creo q si lo volvere a poner... cuando no lo se pero creo q si lo pondre de nuevo


	6. cuando te convertiste en Shaman king

Holas holas! hasta q por fin me aparezco por aka... por fin me dedico a subir el capi 6... verán la razón x la q me tarde muchisimo en publicar este capi fue xq... las excusas estan al final del capi... espero las lean... me pego la lokera ya... asi q mejor empecemos con el fic

Aki abajo sale el significado de varias palabras... ya q suelo cortar las palabras... y no se si las entiendan (es mi forma de escribir disculpen)

q: que

x: por

xq: porque

100pre: siempre

ksa: casa

tmb: también

tas: estas

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6:

(Horo): emmmm…. Hao….  
(Hao): si q es lo q pasa?

(Horo): pues q acaso no vas a ir a buscar a Anna?  
(Hao): no te preocupes ella está bien no le va a pasar nada  
(Horo): asi y como puedes estar tan seguro?  
(Hao): vamos ella sabe defenderse sola, 30 minutos de haberte conocido y ya te lo demostro  
(Horo): ohhh eso es cierto

**--------Flash Back------**

(Horo): _oh pobrecito q mujer le toco no me gustaría ser él gracias Diosito x no ponerme una mujer así  
_(Anna): ajam q dijiste (n/a: recuerden q lee las mentes y en ese preciso momento lo hizo)  
(horo): pero si yo no dije nada

(Anna). no pero pensaste  
(Horo): q apoco también lees las mente  
(HAo): emmmm…. Horo…. Si lo hace  
(Horo): O.o oh oh  
(Anna): oh oh **(le da una mega patada en los guevos q lo dejo casi muerto en el piso)  
**(Horo): ahhhhhh q dolor! Mierda!

**------Fin del Flash Back------**

(Horo): y no es por nada, pero esa mujer patea de la chingada ya no voy a poder tener hijos TT.TT  
(Hao): n.nU jejejeje  
(Horo): no te burles q a ti tambien te patio

(Hao): es cierto TT.TT  
(Horo): no y ni se diga cuando me mando a bolar al 5to coño y me choque contigo

(HAo): ahhhh carajo cierto

**------Flash Back------**

(HAo): _Anna caray no hagas mi trabajo por favor ya tu pareces el Shaman King y yo no_

(Anna): Hao dijiste algo? (N/A: jejejeje también le leyo la mente)  
(HAo). No nada  
(Anna): si vuelves a decir algo como eso te pateare los guevo como a él  
(Horo): **(medio muerto en el piso)** ya no voy a poder tener hijos por tu culpa  
(HAo): nooooo! A demás si lo haces no tendrás de donde sacar la leche q tanto te gusta beber  
(Anna): Hao Asakura será mejor q corras xq te voy a matar  
(HAo): **(sale corriendo)** buaaaaa q mala  
(Anna): jajaja si q soy mala a poco no  
(Horo): si ya de eso me di cuenta

(Anna) : q dijiste?  
(Horo): nada  
(Anna): **(le da una mega patada q hace q salga volando y pegua justo directo a HAo)** jejeje

(Horo): coño **(sobándose)** q puntería tiene  
(Hao): ajam eso es cierto **(debajo de Horo xq este le había caído encima)** te puedes quitar de encima mío Horo

**------Fin del Flash Back------**

(Hao): jejeje como me encanta esa mujer  
(horo): _este si q esta loko o dios mio como le puede gustar alguien como ella, mejor dicho como le puede gustar alguien tan mandona…. Q gustos tiene_

(Hao): **(a q no adivinan…. Hao le leyó la mente)** maldito q acabas de decir (**súper mirada asesina)  
**(Horo): no me digas q tu también…

(Hao): sip yo también leo las mentes….. te haré pagarx lo q acabas de decir

(Horo): buaaa! Xq me pasa esto si soy tan bueno **(sale corriendo súper rápido para q Hao no lo mate pero….)**

(Hao): **(se le aparece en frente)** ajam…. A donde crees q ibas

(Horo): **(arrodillado)** nooooo! Señor Hao se lo pìdo no me haga nada buaaaa

(Hao): _a carajo no espere esa reacción_--- ya levántate pendejo

(Horo): oh gracias Haito .3.

(Hao): ejem te perdono solo porque no mereces morir en mis manos, eres demasiado diminuto e insignificante

(Horo): ok como tu digas…. A proposito como fue q te convertiste en el Shaman King

(Hao): fue muy pero muy fácil jajaja

(Horo): _carajo q tipo tan echón_

(Hao). ¬¬ ejem cállate vago q no llego al torno de Shamanes ni siquiera

(Horo): **(haciendo circulitos en el piso, botando cascaditas y con un aura moradaen un ricon en quien sabe donde)** acaso estuvo tan mal el no haber llegado a tiempo

(HAo): no solo no llegaste a tiempo ni siquiera llegaste para ver la final y la final fue 3 meses después de q el torneo empezó

(Horo): **(aun haciendo circulitos)** pero…. Xq me lo tienes q recordar ahhh TT.TT

(Hao): xq fue q no llegaste… q te quedaste haciendo?

(Horo): **( ya saben q hace aun, N/a:lean arriba para más inforamación jejeje)** pues cosas… cosas muy divertidas jijiji

(HAo): q cosas son tan divertidas como para q no participaras en el torneo

(Horo): q acaso es tan malo q me quedara en Hokkaido cojiéndome 20 putas al día, inyectándome heroína, fumando marihuana, oliendo pega, ya dije cojiendome 20 putas al día?

(Hao): si ya lo dijiste ¬¬

(Horo): q mas… a si hiendo al casino a perder el poco dinero q tenía, hiendo a los burdeles para ver a las putas hacer strippers…. Q acaso era tan malo hacer eso!

(Hao).: no era malo, jejeje, era muy divertido caray hubiera hecho eso también

Ajam en eso, no se de donde salió, pero una piedra va a caer directamente en la carita de Hao

_**(N/a: quien le lanzo una piedra a la preciosa, sexy, bella, esquista cara de Haito)**_

_**(N/Hao: ajam cálmate yo se q estoy re bueno pero estas haciendo q pase pena)  
(N/a: se puede saber como coño llegaste tu aka?)**_

_**(N/Hao: emmm… pues… o joder no se solo llegue y ya**_

_**(N/a: valla el gran Hao Asakura, ademas de sexy, nop sabe ni como llego aka)  
(N/hao: ya vallamos de vuelta al fic)  
(N/a: jajaja como quieras)**_

**-------- de vuelta en el fic--------**

(Hao): alguien anoto la matricula del q me atropello?  
(horo): a carajo quien hizo eso?  
(?): yop…. Eso es para q aprendas

(Hao): (levantandose del piso sangrando) veo q ya regresaste… sabía q volverías… Annita

(Anna): pedazo de inútil ni siquiera me había ido… taba senta atrás de esas rocas **(señalando una rocas)**

(Hao): mmm ya veo

(Anna):……. ¬¬

(Hao): n.nU

(Horo): mmmm pueden dejar de hacer caritas?

(Anna): se puede saber q hace el Shaman King por ahí haciendo…. NADA con ese vago **(señala a Horo)**

(Horo): Anna solo hablábamos  
(Anna): tu no te metas… no se supone q ahorita debes de entrenar **(de nuevo mirando asesinamente a Hao)**

(Hao): pero Anna .3. **(hace pucheritos)**

(Anna). no me vas a converncer… vamos quiero q corras 20 kilómetros, luego q hagas 150 sentadillas, 100 lagartijas, silla invisible 30 minutos, mmmm y q +…asi 200 abdominales

(HAo): O.o **(quedo traumado)**

(Anna) y tu lo vas a acompañar **(viendo a Horo)**

(Horo): osea quieres q vigile a ver si hace sus entrenamientos

(Anna): no imbecil, quiero q tú también los hagas

(HAo): nos vamos a morir eso tenlo por seguro

(Horo): **(más traumado q nunca)** _---susurro---_ claro a falta de Pillika ya ay alguien aki q me ponga a hacer lo mismo q ella me voy a morir no puede ser q apenas salgo de Hokkaido para librarme de ella me encuentro con otra tipa idénticamente identica a ella TT.TT

(Anna): **(mirando a Horo súper extraño)** y a ese loko q le pasa?

(Hao): **(traumado aun)** _q hice para merecer esto ahhh…. Q males q me pase esto… acaso es tan malo querer destruir a todos los humanos y shamanes q se me interpongan… q tiene eso de malo si es tan divertido_

(Anna): ¬¬ q se supone a hacen?

(Horo) yo recuerdo cosas q me pasaron

(Hao): yo toy pensando y reflexionando

(Anna): mi precioso Hao y mi querido Horo…. NO SE SUPONE Q LES DIJE Q FUERAN A ENTRENAR!

(Hao y Horo): si ya vamos **(salen corriendo a hacer todo lo q Anna les dijo)**

En otra parte de japón….. en el norte… en Hokkaido para ser exacta… se encuentra una chika de cabellos azules llamada Pillika hablando muy animadamente con un chiko de peli violaceo y de ojos dorados llamado Ren

(Pillika): sabes Ren extraño mucho a mi hermano

(Ren): sip pues yo no **(tan frío como 100pre)**

(Pillika): q malo eres… no me vas a negar q no lo extrañas tan siquiera un pokitito…

(Ren): nop para nada… ver como ese tonto, gordinflón, vago…

(Pillika): Ren…

(Ren): ajam… si

(Pillika): deja de llamar a mi hermano así

(Ren): vamos Pillika tú sabes q es la verdad

(Pillika): q malito eres TT.TT xq se odian tanto?

(Ren): él es el q me odia

(Pillika): y me vas a decir q a ti te cae buenísimo no, q es el cuñado q siempre quisiste tener ¬¬

(Ren): pues no

(Pillika): ok ya entendí q no te agrada pero…

(Ren): q?

(Pillika): quiero ir a verlo n.n anda di q si… si?

(Ren): ok ok todo x complacer a mi bella novia

(Pillika): siiiii! Sabía q dirías q si

(Ren): todo por complacer a mi bella novia.. nunca te negaría nada

(Pillika): tan lindo tú **(le da un tierno besito a Ren)**

(Ren): jejeje

(Pillika): y cuando nos vamos?

(Ren): cuando tú quieras

(Pillika): pues q tal si mañana

(Ren): de acuerdo entonces ve a hacer tus maletas

(Pillika): sip… VAMOS a hacer las maletas

(Ren) ¬¬ de acuerdo

De nuevo donde Hao y Horo:

(Horo): q le pasa a tu novia? Ta loka o se le safo un tornillo? Q le pasa nos vamos a morir haciendo todo este entrenamiento **(haciendo sentadillas)**

(Hao): ya q te pasa yo tengo q hacer esto todos los días y no me quejo en serio q eres un vago (**ya iba por lo abdominales N/a: ellos hacen los entrenamientos en el exacto orden q les indico Anna... si les dice q primero hagan sentadillas... no pueden hacer primero abdominales... para enterarse del orden leanlo arriba... se daran cuenta de lo atrasado q esta HoroHoro)**

(Horo): ok tu novia nos va a matar si sigue así **(sigue con las sentadillas)**  
(Hao): ya termine n.n

(Horo): O.o q gran mierda

(Hao): apurate ya quiero llegar a mi ksa…

(Horo): pero y si dejo de hacer esto .3. anda… ya me canse… luego los hago

(Hao): para nada sigue… q flojo no puedo creer q te canses tan rápido

(Horo): sabes tu novia es peor q mi hermana ella no me ponía a hacer tanto

(Hao): pues acostúmbrate xq esto será todos los días y si no te apresuras te quedarás sin cenar eso ten lo por seguro

(Horo): q! no puede ser sin cenar… q mal

(Hao): n.nU veo q no poder comer te afecta bastante

(Horo): si es lo peor q me podria ocurrir buaaaaa!

(Hao): n.ñ ejem… entonces apúrate y no llores

(Horo): odio a tú novia

(Hao): ¬¬ callate… sabes vuelves a decir algo asi y te mandare al infierno

(Horo): owo a poco y puedes hacer eso tmb

(Hao): no por nada soy el Shaman King xq soy el ser más poderoso sobre la tierra

(Horo): ¬¬ me has dicho eso como 20 veces ya

(Hao): sip pero es q parece como si hiciera falta recordártelo

(Horo): sabes no soy tarado

(Hao): nop… pero pareces

(Horo): ¬¬ q malo eres **(se va a hacer circulitos, a botar casacaditas,con un aura morada en el famoso rincón)**

(Hao): vamos no empieces… además sabes q hay espíritus vigilandonos

(Horo): y xq?

(Hao): xq Anna los manda para vigilar q hagamos lo q ella ordena

(Horo): q mala desconfia de ti

(HAo): ¬¬ me tas haciendo enojar y mucho… termina ya q me quiero ir

**----2 horas después----**

(Hao): sabes toy cansándome de esperarte… cuanto te falta?

(horo): creo q mucho

(Hao): voy a irme

(Horo): nooooooo!

(Hao): q te pasa?

(Horo): no te vallas te voy a extrañar mucho

(Hao): **(se aleja 80 kilómetros de él)** me tas asustando

(horo): mal pensado no me refiero a eso… no soy gay…. Era solo jugando si… no me quiero quedar aka con todos estos espírtus

(Hao): ok pero me aburro

(Horo): cuéntame un cuento

(Hao): **(con cara de… What?)** q acaso me viste cara de niñera o q?

(Horo): vamos no seas malo cuéntame el de cuando te convertiste en el Shaman King

_**(N/a: jejeje Horo parces carajito de 5 años)**_

_**(N/horo): perdon si me dieron ganas de escuchar la historia**_

_**(N/a): si ok me alegro asi todos se enteraran de cómo el gran Hao Asakura se convirtió en el Shaman King siiiii!**_

**_(N/Hao): _ok_ ok... no puedo estar de niñera y contandoles cuentitos...niños estúpidos no molesten... tengo cosas q hacer... como destruir a los humanos y gobernar el mundo muajajajajaja_**

**_(N/a:¬¬ no me interesa lo q tengas q hacer... aki yohiceesta historia y puedo hacer lo q se me pegue la gana... si quiero q le cuentes un cuento a Horo se lo cuentas y ya_ (mirada asesina a Hao))**

**_(N/Hao: ¬¬ no me jodas esa mirada no funciona conmigo... además q puedes hacer tú humano insignificante contra mi el grandioso y sexy Shamande fuego)_**

**_(N/a: solo callate y vallance al fic si... puedo hacer más de lo q te imáginas maujaja)_**

**_(N/horo: loka)_**

**_(N/a: callate infeliz... podría hacer q se murieran ahora mismo ya q esta es mi historia y hago con ella lo q se me venga en gana... asi q no molesten y vuelvan al fic... q tengo q seguir contando su maravillosa vida _(los patea de regreso al fic))**

**----- de vuelta en el fic-----**

(Hao): ok de acuerdo te lo contare

(Horo): siiiiii! **(se sienta como niño esperando q le lean un cuento)**

(HAo). Ajam… sigue entrenando

(Horo): q malo** (se pone ha hacer abdominales)**

**------Flash Back------**

Hao había absorbido a los grandes espíritus y había ganado un poder tremendo… Yoh estaba tirado en el piso desangrándose por tantos golpes q le había metido Hao… Anna pues ella estaba quieta viendo como destruían a Yoh… aunque tenía unas ganas tremendas de llorar al ver como destruian a su Yoh

(Hao): sabes ya me hartaste Yoh te dije q te volvieras más fuerte y no me hiciste caso… eres tan diminuto e insignificante… me hiciste perder mi valioso tiempo… no puedo creer q hallas llegado hasta la final del torneo… q débiles oponentes debiste tener si llegaste hasta aka

(Yoh): maldito seas Hao… **(Escupe sangre mucha sangre y se trata de parar del suelo aunque no lo logra)** xq eres así... xq odias tanto a los humanos y xq quieres destruirlos… xq quieres ser el Shaman king?

(Hao): xq? Xq? No tengo xq responder tus estúpidas preguntas… lo q haga o deje de hacer no te incumbe si… pero te responderé esas preguntas ya q aun no tengo ganas de matarte... quiero disfrutar un rato más haciendote sufrir... ese juego me encanta

(Yoh): Hao…

(Hao): odio a los humanos xq das la vida x ellos y luego vienen y te patean la cara como si nada… como si nunca te hubiera arriesgado por ellos si… hace 1000 años en mi primera vida… los shamanes teníamos grandes poderes y eramos muy famosos debido a eso… los humanos nos contrataban para hacer muchos trabajos… pero luego les fuimos dando miedo y se dedicaron a destruirnos… como?... pues no lo se ni me importa ok… esos estupidos…. Los humanos son débiles y cobardes le temen a lo q no pueden ver y a lo q no entienden... para encontar la paztratan de explicar lo inexplicable… q se creen… **(fue inevitable pero se le salió una lágrima de recordar eso)**

(Anna): Hao… Hao está llorando…

(Yoh): hermano…

(Hao): para q quiero convertirme en el Shaman King… buena pregunta… pues xq quiero destruir a esos débiles y cobardes… quiero q sufran lo mismo q yo sufrí cuando trate de escapar de ellos… no pude me encontaron y me destruyeron pero q más da aquí me tienen de nuevo… dañan todo lo q los rodea… no deberían existir y yo me encargare de eso siendo el Shaman King… y destruire a todo shaman q se me interponga

(Yoh): Hao… siempre he pensado q la gente q puede ver espírtus tiene un buen corazón…

(Hao): pues ese no es mi caso

(Yoh): si lo es!... Hao estas lleno de odio por dentro de eso no hay duda… pero es xq has sufrido mucho… te entiendo… te comprendo

(Hao): callate si! Si tratas de confundirme no lo lograras

(Anna): HAO!

(HAo): **(voltea a ver a donde estaba Anna)** Anna… q bueno q viniste a ver como destruyo a Yoh jajaja

(Anna). Hao no… no lo hagas **(llorando)**

(Yoh): Anna…

(Hao): y quien me lo impedirá **(toma a Yoh x el cuello ahorcándolo y quedando suspendido en el aire)**

(Yoh): ahhhhhhhh

(Anna): Hao… por favor no lo hagas…

(Hao): tú serás la futura esposa del Shaman King… serás mi esposa y para eso tengo q destruir a este inepto

(Anna): Hao… ya basta! **(llorando…hizoun mar de lágrimas)**

(Hao): **(suelta a yoh)** Anna no… no llores… no me gusta verte así

(Anna): **(llorando)** Hao por favor no mates a Yoh

(Yoh): **(tirado en el suelo cae desmayado)**

(Silver). el ganado de esta pelea es…. HAo! Hao es el… nuevo… Shaman King **(lo dijo con tristeza y confusión)**

(HAo): q caso tiene ser el Shaman King si no se puede estar al lado de la mujer q uno quiere

(Silver) quiere decir q le sedes el puesto a Yoh?

(Hao): para nada… yo soy el Shaman King les guste o no les guste… y gobernare a este mundo como se me plasca de acuerdo… les guste o no les guste yo mandare como yo quiera… Anna serás mi esposa… la esposa del Shaman King

(Anna): Hao…

**------ Fin del Flash Back------**

(Horo): TT.TT

(Hao): xq lloras? **(cara de what?)**

(Horo): es q me con movió mucho tú historia **( por fin terminando de hacer abdominales)**

(Hao): n.ñ eres raro sabes

(Horo): q malito… ya termine!

(Hao): por fin… ahora hay q correr hasta la casa…

(Horo): O.o **(se cae desmayado por la noticia)**

(Hao): valla aliado **(lo carga en su espalda y se pone a correr hacia su kasa**)

**----30 minutos después----**

* * *

Llego el fin del capi... depende de la cantidad dereviews q reciva actualizare más rápido... si recivo menos de 3 reviews... como en el capi 5... tenganlo x seguro q actualiazre hasta dentro de 1 mes... como hice ahorita

Ok pues como les dije al principio aki tienen mis excusas

1) Ultimamente me e centrado más a leer fics de Digimon... los SORATO (mi pareja favorita de digimon... y luego seguire con las otras q me gustan)... luego de q acabe leere fics de Naruto, Inuyasha, Full Metal Alchemist, Evangelion yTsubasa Reservoir Chronicle(esos sonmis animes favoritas... pueden ver mi profile para q vean todo lo q me gusta)... q tiene q ver los fics Digimon con esto?... pues q e ido olvidado Shaman King... y me e centrado en Digimon (apocoa ustedes no les pasa eso?... se ponen a ver cosas de otros animes y de olvidan del q les gustaba... no me e olviado por completo de SDhaman king ni loka... este es de mis animes favoritos... pero ya no es mi prioridad)(quizas este sea el unico fic q haga de Shaman King para ponerme a hacer de otros animes... los q mencione arriba)

2) la flojera q me mata... no tenía ganas de subir este capi

3) Pues xq estoy excribiendo los otros capis y voy x el 8 más o menos (voy escribiendo en 8 desde hace como 2 semanas y aun no lo termino de nuevo culpa de la flojera) y pues si llego a subir todo lo q viene antes de lo q tengo termiando... me voy a quedar parada y pues en ves de 1 mes sin subir el siguiente capi estare como 3 meses... ya q no tendre nada más q subir

4) No recivo nada de reviews... osea los reviews me motivan... me ayudan a seguir... esperotodos los qleanmaldades y secretos q si quierenq actualice más rápido dejen reviews

Me despido se cuidan... los quiero un buen... deejen reviews, besos


	7. el descubrimiento y la pelea

-Konichiwan! aka estoy de nuevo con este "grandioso fic"

(inner: notese el sarcasmo nn)

-¬¬ callate!... como le decia aka de nuevo con el fic "maldaes y secretos" sip ya se me tarde en actualizar... ahora estoy sintiendo unas miradas asesinas... me asustan TT.TT si deben de estar pensando en matarme

(inner: yo tmb quiero matarte! pero luego si lo hago ya no tengo donde vivir ahora q me doy cuenta en tu cabeza hay muchisimo espacio)

-¬¬ estas diciendo q estoy huecao q mi cerebro es diminuto y x eso tienes tanto espacio?

(inner: quizas... algun problema!)

-Ò.Ó dejemoslo asi luego tu y yo hablaremos

(inner: bah estas tardando mucho asi q yo lo dire... pues aka el capi 7 espero les guste antes q nada )

Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece... para ser franca tampoco lo quiero... pero me encargare de raptar a Hao muajajaja... por otro lado me encargare de torturar a yoh hasta su muerte muajaja... tmb me encargare de secuestrar a SASUKE y a ZUKO! y a ITACHI

(inner: sabes sasuke y Iatchi son persoanjes de Naruto... y Zuko es personaje de Avatar: the last airbender asi q no entiendo xq los mencionas)

- a quien le importa me vinieron las ganas de decirlo y ya... es vdd q los voy a secuestar

(inner: ushhh vamos con el fic ya sino x aka habra sangre... aunque si te ayudare a secuestrarlos)

* * *

Aclaraciones:

-(xxx): cuando termine de leer este capi dejare un review **_(dialogo)_**

_-cuando termine de leer este capi dejareun review **(pensamiento)**_

-**(cuando termine de leer este capi dejare un review)** **_(acciones)_**

_**-(N/a: cuando termine de leereste capidejare un review) (Notas de la autora... osea notas mias o aclaraciones)**_

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 7:_ El descubrimiento y la pelea**

**----30 minutos después----**

(Anna): hasta q por fin llegas tardaste mucho

(Hao): perdón es q tuve q hacer de caballito a alguien

(Anna): a q te refieres?

(Hao): si miras mi espalda lo notaras

(Anna): **(viendo a Horo en la espalda de Hao)** mmm ya de acuerdo pasa

(Hao): **(tira a Horo en el suelo de la sala)**

(Anna): no lo dejaras ahí tirado o si?

(Hao): vamos Annita…

(Anna): callate

(Hao): estoy cansado

(Anna): lo llevas a una habitación y ya es una orden

(Hao): esta bien… pero

(Anna): pero…

(Hao): solo si me besas **(se acerca bastante a ella haciendo q esta retroceda)**

(Anna): q te pasa imbécil… aun no e olvidado lo q dijiste… me voy… llevate a Horo al cuarto de huéspedes ya!

(HAo): y si no quiero

(Anna): me esta desafiando!

(Hao): y si es asi q? **(la agarra de las manos y la acorrala contra una pared)**

(Anna): q crees q haces?

(Hao): pues solo disfruto a mi mujer

(Yoh): YA LLEGUE! **(entra a la sala y ve a Hao y a Anna en una extraña posición)** q se supone a hacen? **_(N/a: niño ingenuo... tan tarado el pobre)_**

(HAo): **(suelta a Anna)** _---susurro---_ valla q inoportuno eres

(Yoh): dijiste algo Hao?

(Hao): no nada

(Yoh): ok entonces q se supone q hacían?

(HAo): Nada hermanito aki Anna y yo solo hablábamos…verdad Anna

(Anna): si solo hacíamos eso

(Yoh): mmm ya ok… Voy a dormir estoy muy cansado q descansen **(se va a ir a su cuarto pero tropieza con Horo)** aucchhhhh! Y este quien es?

(HAo): es….

(Anna): es el nuevo inquilino q se va a quedar en a pensión

(HAo): ¬¬

(ANna): ¬¬

(Yoh): y q hace tirado en el piso

(HAo): pues creo q se durmió… creo q estaba muy cansado

(Anna)_ –susurro-_ valla pero q inteligente eres **(super sarcásticamente)** si no es xq Yoh es un retrasado… hubiera dicho q eres um inútil q no sabe mentir

(HAo): _-susurro-_ ya bajale mujer

(Yoh): buenop ya me voy a dormir **(pica a Horo con un palito… quien sabe de donde lo saco**) valla si q duerme… **(se va)**

(ANna): q inutil eres HAo como se te ocurrio decirle algo asi

(HAo): tienes suerte de q tu marido sea un retrasado ok… valla q idiota es… cualquier cosa q le digamos se la va a comer ok

(Anna): ¬¬ diossss

(Horo): **(despertandose) **dejen de gritar si

(Hao y Anna): no te metas!

(Horo): q malos TT.TT

(HAo): **(acorrala a Anna contra una pared y empieza a besarla)**

(Anna): Hao q… q haces? Sueltame desgraciado (**tratando de safarse de Hao)**

(HAo): NO! Q hago? puesaki disfrutando lo q más me gusta… y divirtiendome un ratito **(mete la su mano entre las piernas de Anna)**

(Anna): Hao… te voy a matar **(luego de tratar de safarse y al ver q no lo consigue se da por vencida y responde a los besos de Hao) _(N/a: ya era hora no)_**

Con Yoh:

(Yoh): pensamiento q estará pasando? Xq gritan asi? Hao y Anna estan muy extraños últimamente… empiezo a creer q me esconden algo.. pero… no para nada ellos nunca me ocultarian nada **(baja a ver q era lo q pasaba con Hao y Anna)** oigan q esta…. **(se queda atónito al ver como Hao besaba a Anna apasionadamente y ella se dejaba)** _asi q eso era…_ son amantes… malditos sean ok lárguense de mi kasa ya si vallan a hacer sus porquerias a otro lado infelices

(Anna): **(se suelta de Hao)** si lo eramos ok.. lo eramos..

(Hao): como q lo eramos aun lo somos

(Yoh): todavía y tienen la dignidad de decirmelo de frente sin miedo ni nada valla q irónico

(Anna): sabes Yoh me tienes harta si me largo de esta kasa ya no te soporto… subire a hacer mis maletas me largo

(Yoh): Anna…

(Hao): sabes yo también ok… no soporto tenerte cerca **(sube junto con Anna a hacer sus maletas)**

(Yoh): maldita sea.. **(se le salen unas lágrimas)** Hao y Anna me las van a pagar

(Horo). Q irónica es la vida… y yo q creí q eran novios… resulta q eran amantes… jajaja

(Yoh): callate idiota si… será mejor q tú tambien te vallas

(Horo): obvio q me voy a ir después de todo soy aliado de Hao y lo acompañare hasta su muerte

(Yoh): eres un…

(Horo): oh no me jodas idiota… en el mundo hay muchas mujeres… apoco y te vas a arrastrar por una sola jajaja

**---10 minutos después---**

(Anna): **(llega con unas maletas)** ya nos largamos… Horo muevete nos vamos a kasa de Hao

(HAo): **(llegando)** xq se tienen q venir a mi kasa quedence en un hotel… tienen suficiente dinero para hacerlo no

(Anna): Hao…

(Hao): pues… q pasa?

(Anna): vamos a tú kasa porque se me pega la regalada gana y ya

(Yoh): a q kasa si ustedes vivian aquí?

(HAo): a ti q te importa inútil

(Anna): ya larguémonos de aka… no quiero ver está kasa más nunca en mi vida… me da asco verla… y mucho más estar dentro de ella

(Horo): ahora si nos podemos ir?

(Hao): sip n.n jejeje

(Yoh): maldito desgraciado… todavía y te ries con todo lo q esta pasando… no puedo creer q seas así… eres una basura Hao… no me cabe q seas mi hermano… eres tan frío y tan cínico... no deberías de ser un Asakura… y tú Anna jamás crei q terminarías siendo una perra q se terminaría llendo con mi hermano… valla q bajo han caido… por otro lado tú **(señala a Horo)** no puedo creer q te hallas vuelto aliado de Hao valla q vida…

(Hao): la vida es injusta… no siempre es como uno quiere q sea

(Anna): hay muchas cosas q no conoces de nosotros idiota…

(Hao): como q aun no e olvidado cuales son mis objetivos…

(Yoh): nani! **_(N/a: qué!)_**aun piensas destruir a los humanos y a todo shaman q se te interponga?

(HAo): pues si… me converti en el Shaman king precisamente para eso para nada más… también para gobernar este mundo a mi manera ok… te guste o no te guste esos siempre serán mis objetivos… q acaso creiste q había cambiado o q?

(Yoh): pues…

(Hao): q ser tan diminuto eres… me das asco… sabes hermanito q tal si nos divertimos un poco antes de q me valla…

(Anna): querrás decir nos vallamos…

(Hao): ¬¬ como sea

(Anna): ¬¬

(Horo): q acaso ustedes 2 nunka dejan de peliar?

(Hao): ya callense los 2 si… Anna deja de regañarme tan siquiera por 5 minutos por favor… y tu Horo deja de meterte en cosas q no te importan

(Anna y Horo):¬¬ bien…

(Hao): **(vuelve a hablarle a Yoh)** sabes hace mucho q no hacía esto… bueno no contigo… porque lo hago todos los días con los humanos… Espírtu de Fuego!

Edf: **(aparece tras Hao en su forma de Hito Dama)**

_**(N/a: es la forma de bolita q toman los espiritus cuando van a hacer la posesion de almas o de objetos…. En este caso es la forma q toma el EDF cuando recoge a Hao cuando era chikito)**_

(yoh): quieres q peliemos?

(Anna): ¬¬

(Horo): ¬¬ q tipo tan imbécil

(Hao): ¬¬ no quiero q cortemos flores en el campo idiota… claro q quiero q peliemos!

(Yoh): de acuerdo Amidamaru **(Aparece tras el Amidamaru)** POSESIONA A HARUSAME! **(posesiona la espada Harusame)** _**(N/a: se llamaba asi la espada? no me interesa)**_

(Hao): valla ni el tiempo hizo q te volvieras más fuerte… sigues tan débil como 100pre… veo q los entrenamientos no te sirven de mucho **(mira a Yoh despectivamente de arriba abajo)**

(Yoh): eres un maldito bastardo…

(Hao): pues no 100pre se es como la gente quiere… eres como a ti se te da la gana… Espíritu de Fuego **(se ven unos remolinos rojos y se convierte en la famosa espada de fuego)** te haré sufrir Yoh jajajaja **(ataca a Yoh de improviso y lo manda a volar a una de las paredes de la kasa q se rompre por completo)**

(Yoh): ahhhhh** (se retuerce de dolor** **_(N/a: sufre Yoh… sufre mauajaja)_** **pero aun así logra pararse)** Hao! **(salta y ataca a Hao pero este salta antes de q lo ataque y se pone detrás de Yoh metiéndole una patada y mandándolo a volar hasta un árbol)**

(HAo): JAJAJA sufre Yoh **(llega hasta el árbol y empieza a patiar a Yoh con todas sus fuerzas)**

(Yoh): **(como pudo rueda y se aleja un poco de Hao y le lanza un espadazo q roza a Hao en la cara del lado izquierdo haciéndole una pequeña herida) **Kuso! _**(N/a: mierda!)**_

(HAo): tan débil y tonto hermano… nunca podrás destruirme… muajaja (**se lanza sobre Yoh y le mete una patada q lo deja casi sin aire)**

(Yoh): ahhhh! **(escupe sangre… muchisima sangre)**

(Hao): vamos no puedo creer q eso es para lo único q das… si apenas y me estoy calentando… por dios mirate como estas bañado en sangre y yo ni e derramado una gota de sudor q asco me das (**lo patea y lo manda volando y da contra la kasa causando bastantes daños)**

(Yoh): **(se levanta como puede entre tantos escombros q habían)** no seguirás causando más daños… no seguirás asesinando más gente inocente…

(Hao): Jajaja… llamas inocentes a esos malditos… a esos inútiles q trataron de matarme hace 1000 años y lo q es peor lo lograron valla q definición de inocentes

(Yoh): Hao… olvida eso por favor… ya!

(HAo): valla y quien va a impedir q lo haga acaso tú? Jajaja por favor no me hagas reir si apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie **(patea a Yoh y detruye más de la pension)**

(Yoh): _si sigo asi no durare mucho en esta pelea q puedo hacer?_

En eso una niña de 12 años pasaba por la calle en donde se llevaba la gran pelea y ve como eran destruidas la Pensión Asakura… donde vivía su galanazo Yoh **_(n/a. q malos gustos tiene esta niña)_** y por más miedo q le dio fue a ver q era lo q pasaba

(Hao): sabes ya me artaste **_(patea a Yoh y lo manda a volar hacia la calle q estaba totalmente vacía a esepción de ellos 2, Anna, Horo y la niña)_**

(Yoh). **(Sale volando)**

(?): (**ve como Yoh eataba siendo destrozado por una persona muy parecida a él… pero este tenía el pelo más largo q Yoh y era mucho más musculoso q Yoh)** **_(N/a: y era mas sexy, y más fuerte, y más bello… podría seguir así todo el día ahhh)_** Yohhhhh! **(llora) _(N/a: ya salio la magdalena)_**

(Hao): valla veo q esa mocosa te conoce, **(mira a la niña)** será mejor q te larges sino quieres morir tu también!

(Yoh): Zara largate de aki rápido

(Zara). Yoh no, no me ire… no quiero q te pase nada** (corre para acercarse a Yoh pero una chika rubia la detiene poniendose frente a ella)**

(Anna): a donde crees q vas? No llegarás a donde ese inútil sin antes pasar sobre mi

(Zara): **(se asusta)** pero…

(Hao): Anna dejalo asi… ya vamonos…

(Anna): **(se sorprende)** q?

(HAo): Yoh vuelvete más fuerte si… es una orden q te da el gran Shaman King**…(convierte su espada de nuevo en la forma original del EDF)** Anna… Horo apurense y suban

(Horo): O.o valla q grande es

(Anna): muevete **(lo patea y vuela hasta el EDF)** ya vamonos **(apunto de subirse al Edf)**

(Hao): te ayudo?

(Anna): ¬¬ **(mirada asesina)** muerete **(se sube al EDF ella solita)**

(HAo): valla veo q aun no me perdonas

(Anna): no y no me hables ok… no gastaré saliva hablandote

(HAo): q mujer ¬¬

(Horo): q pareja

Se van en el Edf en eso llega Zara para ayudar a Yoh debido q estaba gravemente herido

(Zara): **(se sienta y recuesta a Yoh en sus piernas)** Yoh te ecuentras bien?

(Yoh): Zara… **(cae desmayado)**

* * *

bue fin del capi... espero le halla gustado la pelea de Haito y Yoh **_(N/a: lease como "el inepto pedazo de mierda")_**

pues grax a toda la gente q me dejo reviews: Isfryd Beloved, Shiraze Asakura Tao, arhen, Dark Angel Love... y a toda la gente q lee este fic pero no me dejan reviews TT.TT

bue ahora: ven ese boton q morado q dice "Go" pues si lo presionan les dare una foto de el chiko q quieran desnudo saliendo de la ducha... sep del q quieran: Hao, Sasuke, Yamato, Itachi, Zuko... el q ustedes quieran **_(y q no me caiga mal de paso)... _**pero para eso deben de pagar dejando un review nn

bue hasta el proximom capi !

**!"+Vero Uhiha+"!**


End file.
